


Мёртвым — мёртвое

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Fandom Kombat 2014, Fix-It, Gen, Illustrated, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ПТСР, Психушка, Частичная амнезия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего не происходит в обыкновенной психиатрической клинике штата Мэн, и дни идут своим чередом, похожие, как близнецы. Трагедии, драмы, ошибки, чувство вины — всё оказывается надёжно погребённым под слоем безумия. Идеальное место, чтобы спрятать что-то. Особенно от самого себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на макси-квест для команды GOTG в Fandom Kombat 2014. Огромное спасибо за иллюстрации Кёш! Её [DA](http://violetdragonslayer.deviantart.com/) и [tumblr](http://kyoshich.tumblr.com/) :з
> 
> This fic was written for the Fandom Kombat 2014, Russian fan-oriented contest. All illustrations were made by wonderful Kyoshich, you can see links on her websites above.

— Меня зовут Питер Джейсон Квилл. Но больше я известен как Звездный лорд, лидер Стражей Галактики и легендарный наемник. Искатель приключений. Что? Почему вы так смотрите? Я не в первый раз рассказываю о себе, — Питер Квилл поскреб ногтями обросшую рыжеватой щетиной щеку, — а вы смотрите на меня так, словно видите впервые. И слышите все это тоже в самый первый раз.

Он наклонился и прибавил тише:

— Знаете, теперь я волнуюсь за ваше психическое здоровье.

Леонард Самсон промолчал. Он постучал ручкой по столу, полистал свои записи — Питер Квилл наблюдал за ним очень внимательно. Сейчас он был безопасен, хотя в самом начале лечения, еще до сеансов с Леонардом Самсоном, состояние его можно было назвать нестабильным.

На первый взгляд он казался обычным человеком, да и смешанное происхождение не наделяло его какими-либо суперпособностями. И в то же время он был героем из космоса, человеком, который владел многими боевыми техниками, здесь, на Земле, не особо известными. И это делало его непредсказуемым. Это делало его опасным не только для окружающих, но и для самого себя.

Леонард его не боялся. По ту сторону его рабочего стола в свое время успели побывать куда более опасные и психически нездоровые личности. Пока остальные герои сталкивались с безумными учеными, уличными криминальными боссами и полубогами из параллельных вселенных, на долю Леонарда выпадали серийные убийцы и душевнобольные преступники. Когда ему попадались ребята вроде этого Звездного Лорда, он, Док Самсон, человек, некогда излечивший Халка, чувствовал себя так, словно Бог прописал ему внеочередной отпуск.

Сейчас Питер Квилл был стабилен, а еще он очень любил поговорить о себе и своей жизни, но все, что он рассказывал Леонарду, того не устраивало.

Это было не то, что нужно было услышать им обоим.

Питер Квилл отчаянно избегал действительно важной темы, и каждый раз, когда Леонард осторожно подталкивал его к ней, Квилл тут же находил способ вывернуться и уйти от ответов на вопросы. Он был талантливым треплом, а те полтора часа, что были отведены на их сеансы, очень быстро заканчивались.

К сожалению, Леонард для Питера Квилла оказался слишком упорным противником, который не собирался сдаваться.

— Расскажите мне про свою команду? Зачем вы ее собрали? Кто в нее входит?

— Снова?

— Насколько я понимаю, они все — ваши хорошие друзья. Люди любят рассказывать о своих друзьях. Не так ли?

— Но не в сто первый раз же.

Питер Квилл вздохнул. Откинулся на спинку стула. Потер ладонями лицо.

— Ладно. Стражей Галактики мы собрали затем, что пока Мстители и все прочие пытаются защищать Землю на Земле…

— Минуточку. Почему Земля?

— Что?

— Вы называете себя Стражами Галактики. Почему вы каждый раз говорите про Землю?

— А что? Земля не часть Галактики? Да бросьте, док. Вы какую- то херню тут порете. Ну, правда. Послушайте себя со стороны. У вас миллион записей моего рассказа. Все они начинаются с того, что вы спрашиваете меня о том, кто я такой. Потом вы спрашиваете про мою команду. Потом вы спрашиваете про то, чем мы занимаемся. Мы — защищаем Галактику. И в мою команду входят: Дракс Разрушитель, очень опасный воин, противник Таноса, считайте его космическим Конаном, если вам легче. Гамора — самая опасная женщина во всей Галактике и приемная дочь Таноса. Рокет — генетически модифицированный житель Полумира, выглядит как енот, любит пушки больше себя. Грут — его Величество монарх Планеты Икс, здоровенный и похож на дерево, лучший друг Рокета. Каждый из нас — спец в своем деле, и…

— С вами выходит пять. Но пять героев — это как-то мало для защиты целой Галактики.

— Док, я понимаю, на что вы намекаете, но мы — спецы, мы справляемся.

Квилл оперся ладонями о стол и наклонился к Леонарду:

— А теперь хотите поговорить о моем отце? Джейсоне Спартанском? О том, какой он мудак? И про мою покойную матушку тоже пора поговорить. Мы по расписанию уже к именно этой теме вырулили. Я не знаю, чего вы хотите добиться от меня, что вы хотите, чтобы я рассказал вам, док, но мне уже немножко осточертело все это пересказывать вам в миллион первый раз.

— Хорошо. Мы можем поговорить про ваших любовниц. Или любовников.

— О боже, — простонал Питер. — Вы бы слышали себя со стороны. Ну, знаете, я всех из первой категории и не вспомню сейчас. У меня была богатая, насыщенная приключениями жизнь. Я скитался по Галактике очень долго, прежде чем собрать команду, и я не из сторонников долгих серьезных отношений, но была одна женщина...

— Да?

— Да. С Земли. Кэтрин Прайд. Китти. У нас было два свидания. Она милая. Характером чем-то мне маму напоминает. Не надо вот только так смотреть, док. Я знаю, о чем вы подумали, но давайте без этого вот. Может, у нас что-то бы и получилось, но я оказался здесь. Конец истории.

Леонард удовлетворенно кивнул и сделал пометку в своем блокноте с записями. Потом отлистал на пару страниц назад.

— Теперь мы можем поговорить о вашем отце, Питер. Если вы не устали рассказывать мне про него в миллион первый раз.

— Про то, какой он мудак, я с большим удовольствием расскажу и в сто миллион второй раз, — сказал ему Квилл и холодно усмехнулся. Его глаза потемнели, и на мгновение образ, который Питер создавал тут перед ним, рассыпался. На мгновение Леонард увидел другого Питера Квилла, который был куда ближе к настоящему, чем Питер Квилл, который рассказывал ему в очередной раз историю знакомства родителей.

Небольшой, но тоже прогресс.

Насколько проще было бы взломать его разум, как раковину, всего лишь пригласив в кабинет телепата — тем более, телепатов вокруг было в количестве. Нудные и однообразные сеансы явно доводили Квилла до ручки быстрее, чем вынужденное безделье в лечебнице.

Он был деятельным. Настолько деятельным, что половина медицинского персонала его ненавидела, а другая половина — души в нем не чаяла. Сам Леонард пока воздерживался от вынесения оценочных суждений.

Подумав с минуту, Квилл начал рассказывать:

— Мой отец — император Джейсон Спартанский. Или... — Тут Квилл выдал странную для человеческого уха последовательность звуков на языке, которого Леонард не знал. — Когда Джейсон еще не был императором, он имел привычку колесить по галактике и плодить бастардов-полукровок. Его корабль был поврежден, он сел на Землю, встретил мою маму, пробыл с ней пару недель и улетел обратно — воевать, тиранить, узурпировать. В общем, заниматься тем, чем обычно занимаются будущие императоры.

— Хорошо, — сказал Леонард. — Как вы оцениваете поступок своего отца, Питер?

— По шкале от Капитана Америки до Циклопа? — поинтересовался Квилл, сузив бледно-синие глаза. — Как поступок конченого отморозка. Этот козел даже не поинтересовался, как там моя мать. А ведь расписывался в неземной — хех — любви, я уверен.

— Вы вините его в том, что ваша мать была несчастна?

Квилл собрался было ответить, но прервался, заговорив только после паузы:

— Снова за свое, Док, а? Не пытайтесь приписать мне Эдипов комплекс или как там это дерьмо называется. Я был слишком мал, чтобы испытывать к своей матери сексуальное влечение. Черт, да я даже...

— Я понимаю. — Леонард сделал в блокноте очередную пометку. — Расскажите, пожалуйста, что было дальше.

— Что было, когда мою мать убили на моих же глазах? — насмешливо переспросил Квилл. — Я понял, что там, — он ткнул пальцем вверх, — что-то есть. И я должен до него добраться...

Он вдруг запнулся, словно вспомнив что-то, взгляд его стал расфокусированным. Леонард терпеливо ждал. Поза его не изменилась, тело не покинула успокаивающая расслабленность, но пальцы отточено легли на спрятанный в верхнем ящике стола пистолет с транквилизатором.

У Квилла не было вспышек агрессии, не было склонности бросаться на людей. Но опыт Леонарда был слишком обширным, чтобы допустить промах из-за собственной неосмотрительности.

— Виню ли я своего отца в том, что произошло? — продолжил Квилл, и голос его звучал мягко и отстраненно, словно это говорил не он, а кто-то иной. — Виню. Виню ли я себя в том, что произошло? Во много раз сильнее.

— Что произошло, Питер? — спросил Леонард, подражая его интонациям.

Это была ошибка. Квилл моргнул и взглянул Леонарду в глаза.

— Бадун, еще одна отмороженная космическая раса, уничтожили наш дом, когда охотились за наследниками отца. Уверен, моя мама была не единственной жертвой. Кто знает, сколько джейсоновских ублюдков были убиты, сколько матерей были развеяны в... — Квилл поморщился и снова пробормотал что-то на непонятном Леонарду языке.

— Все в порядке, Питер, — сказал Леонард и закрыл блокнот. — Думаю, на сегодня мы можем закончить. Продолжим в пятницу, как обычно.

Квилл измученно застонал.

— Слушайте, док, галактика саму себя не спасет.

— Воспринимайте это как отпуск, — улыбнулся Леонард.

— Херовый какой-то отпуск, — пробормотал Квилл, поднимаясь, — за решеткой в четырех стенах.

Леонард, не переставая улыбаться, проводил его к выходу и закрыл за ним дверь, после чего снял с книжной полки камеру и вынул из нее кассету. На белой наклейке он написал 10/23/2014, #4.

Ему предстояла тяжелая и кропотливая работа — пересматривать все сделанные записи, расшифровывать и сопоставлять, особое внимание уделяя реакциям, языку тела, мимике. То, что Квилл говорил, имело малое значение; куда важнее было то, что за Квилла говорило его тело.

То, чего он не помнил — или отказывался вспоминать — сам.

 

***

Последний раз с Эбигейл Брандт Леонард встречался во время вторжения скруллов. Встречался ли он с ней после? Он не помнил — его сознание было расщеплено и разделено между тремя субличностями, и память за этот период времени у него почти отсутствовала. О том, что с ним тогда происходило, он смог вспомнить только благодаря свидетельствам генерала Росса и остальных. МОДОК выбрал нужную ему личность Самсона, а остальные вроде как были уничтожены. Потом было уничтожено его тело, а сам он погиб. Потом, во время Войны Хаоса, его вернули к жизни, а потом случилось так, что он остался среди мира живых. Леонард рассудил, что если судьба дает тебе второй шанс, то глупо им не воспользоваться.

Поэтому он отошел от дел.

Ну, как отошел — нашел спокойную психиатрическую клинику недалеко от Бангора, штат Мэн. Тихие пациенты, милый персонал, красивое и долгое индейское лето с обязательными шумными туристами из Нью-Йорка и охотой на гусей.

И никаких супергероев.

Все события в мире вокруг него, то, чем раньше он невольно жил, отошли на второй план. Леонард Самсон стал обывателем, и его выкрашенные в яркую зелень волосы в клинике воспринимались как привет из его явно бурного молодого прошлого. Он не распространялся о своей жизни до Бангора, так что когда до него дошли слухи о его бурном панк-прошлом, Леонард разве что посмеялся над ними по-доброму и решил никого не разубеждать.

Персонал и пациенты души в нем не чаяли, и впервые за очень долгое время для Леонарда наступили спокойные времена.

Пока в его кабинете не появилась Эбигейл Брандт.

— Нет, — сказал он, заходя в кабинет, — нет, мне неинтересно, мисс Брандт. Я отошел от дел.

— Леонард, вы даже не выслушали меня. — Эбигейл Брандт, глава КЛИНКа, нисколько не изменилась за эти два или три года — все такие же зеленые, стянутые в конский хвост волосы, солнцезащитные очки, надежно прячущие ее глаза от любопытных, подтянутая фигура под черно-зеленой одеждой, которая, однако же, не делала ее сексуальной. Эбигейл будила воспоминания о роботах-убийцах из дешевых фильмов ужасов пятидесятых. Или о смертельно опасном яде, заключенном во флакон в виде человеческого тела.

Да, глава КЛИНКа была ядом, и Леонард старался об этом никогда не забывать.

— И не уверен, что хочу.

— Не будьте ребенком, Леонард. И не предлагайте кофе, слишком мало времени.

— Я не собирался предлагать вам кофе.

Она насмешливо поджала губы — его отношение к ней, казалось, саму Брандт чертовски забавляло.

— Нам сдали одного персонажа, потому что с ним что-то случилось, а космические дружочки явно были не в состоянии разобраться с его психическими проблемами. Вот что меня всегда удивляло, Леонард. Космос и все эти великие державы, считающие нашу планету отсталой и варварской. С ума просто сойти от того, что у них настолько не развита психиатрия. Они или используют телепатов, чтобы править психику своим собратьям, или и вовсе машут на них рукой. Предпоследний император Ши’ар был чокнутый, к примеру.

— Ближе к делу.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, потому что наши психиатры бессильны. Все же, мы должны защищать Землю от галактических угроз, а не заниматься спятившими галактическими героями. Я пришла к тебе, Леонард, потому что дело тут немного деликатное. И я знаю, что ты сам не хотел бы предавать огласке свою деятельность, поскольку залег на дно. Я признаю, что мы с ним не справились, и ты — один из немногих людей, которым я могу честно признаться в своем поражении.

— Мисс Брандт, вы не для того существуете, чтобы оказывать скорую психологическую помощь кому бы там ни было. Для копания в чужих мозгах существую я.

— Именно. Я тоже так подумала. Я передам вам его дело.

— Он хотя бы человек? — спросил Леонард. В его клинике все поголовно были людьми. Хотя пара пациентов и утверждала, что они происходят из Аттилана, но Леонард списал все это на панику, которая развернулась в стране из-за загадочного тумана, наделявшего людей способностями. Удивительно, как быстро пациенты даже в закрытых клиниках подхватывали общую истерию, охотно становясь ее частью.

— Не совсем. Но внешне выглядит как человек, — Эбигейл усмехнулась, — причем как человек, хорошие времена для которого остались далеко позади. Питер Квилл, Звездный Лорд. Слышали о нем?

— Нет, — честно признался Леонард.

— Хорошо. — Эбигейл Брандт с удовлетворенной улыбкой кивнула. — Значит, КЛИНОК все еще справляется со своей задачей.

 

***

Октябрь выдался хорошим: почти жарким днем, пока землю грело солнце, и лишь немного прохладным ночью. Ближе к сумеркам погода становилась идеальной, так что выводить на прогулку своих питомцев Леонард предпочитал именно в это время.

Клинику замыкали в тесных объятиях густые леса. На многие мили вокруг — только егерские сторожки да охотничьи домики, пустовавшие в преддверии охотничьего сезона. Заблудиться здесь было очень просто, если не знать проторенных тропок.

На предложение о прогулке Квилл только иронично вздернул бровь.

— Вы тут не под арестом, Питер, — объяснил ему Леонард. — Нет смысла постоянно держать вас в палате. Места тут красивые, уверен, вам понравится.

И теперь Квилл то и дело задирал голову, разглядывая видневшееся между ветвей синее небо. В профайле ничего не говорилось о наличии у Квилла суперспособностей, да и одет он был в простые джинсы, футболку и куртку с чужого плеча, слишком широкую в плечах, но Леонард все равно не спускал с него глаз — словно в любую секунду Квилл мог рвануть в небо и исчезнуть.

— Это не сеанс, — сказал Леонард. — Просто прогулка.

— Как же, — белозубо улыбнулся ему Квилл.

Они долгое время молчали, что было совершенно нетипично для Квилла с его неуемной болтливостью, но Леонард списывал это на стресс от резкой смены обстановки. Он частенько так делал со сложными, но адекватными пациентами: выводил их в леса, чтобы оценить реакцию.

И, разумеется, задать пару-тройку вопросов.

— Не задумывались, почему ваши друзья решили обратиться в КЛИНОК? — поинтересовался он, когда они уже шли обратно.

— Тоже захотели внеочередной отпуск? — пожал плечами Квилл. — Знаете, как это тут у вас говорится? Кот из дому — мыши в пляс.

— Полагаете, в этом все дело?

— Полагаю, что одному мохнатому засранцу пора накрутить хвост. — Квилл подошел к краю оврага и замер, глядя на ручей. — Да. Это точно была его идея. Когда я вернусь, ему придется несладко.

Леонард промолчал. Он понятия не имел, кто именно из команды Стражей «сдал» Квилла, да это и не имело значения. Он не был детективом, он был психиатром (и отнюдь не самым худшим), и если бы Звездный лорд симулировал, он бы давно это понял.

Он думал, что поначалу придется сложно, что психология Квилла будет отличаться от земной настолько, что он окажется бессилен. Теперь его удивляла человечность Питера. Его реакции были человеческими. Его тело было человеческим. Даже привычка перескакивать на другие языки мало чем выделяла его среди земных же билингвов, которые, потеряв слово в одном языке, тут же находили его в другом.

И проблема Квилла тоже была абсолютно человеческой.

— Земля, док, — сказал вдруг он и поддел носком ботинка ветку, отправив ее в ручей. — Я люблю Землю, это моя родина, все дела. Готов за нее сражаться, если уж КЛИНОК предпочитает пинать балду вместо этого. Но как же эта штука давит.

— Какая штука? — поинтересовался Леонард.

— Эта. — Квилл неопределенно обвел рукой вокруг себя. — Земля. Я предпочитаю любить ее издалека. И ее, и все, так или иначе связанное с Землей. Наведываться время от времени, может быть, но находиться тут постоянно — увольте.

— Скучаете по космосу, Питер? — с легкой улыбкой спросил Леонард.

— Да, — ответил Квилл. Он отвернулся от оврага, и они вместе медленно пошли по тропе в сторону клиники. — Или нет. Не знаю. Космос какой-то... безличный, что ли. Огромный и равнодушный. Потеряться на Земле тяжело. Потеряться в космосе — раз плюнуть. Он не разменивается на мелочи.

Леонард лихорадочно делал мысленные пометки. Сам того не подозревая, Квилл только что сдвинул дело с мертвой точки.

— Может, это потому что я полукровка, — с сомнением предположил он. — Меня тянет куда-то туда. Может, если бы я оказался на месте отца, я бы тоже не смог пробыть тут долго.

— Возможно, что-то вызывает у вас плохие воспоминания, — сказал Леонард. — Что-то, связанное с Землей.

Он едва успел уловить быстрый взгляд Квилла. Спустя мгновение тот снова смотрел перед собой.

Остаток пути они проделали молча.

 

***

Поздно вечером Леонард в очередной раз засел за записи Питера Квилла. Он понимал, что уделяет его истории слишком много внимания, но каждый день ощущал над собой призрак Эбигейл Брандт, и это его нервировало. Хотелось быстрее установить окончательный диагноз, дотащить Квилла до финала его терапии и отправить обратно, в космос.

И самое главное — не пытаться проводить параллелей между собой и Квиллом.

Проблема заключалась в том, что он согласился помочь Эбигейл Брандт, понимая при этом, что если он ей откажет, она может изящно вытащить на свет все то, что было когда-то его историей — промывку мозгов МОДОКом, расщепление личности, смерть и воскрешение. Это в Нью-Йорке он мог бы кое-как, но продолжать свою практику, выслушивая про проблемы с эрекцией или плохие сны от разномастных борцов с преступностью. Может, Старк бы даже пригласил его на официальную должность «шринка» Мстителей, и Леонард бы согласился, потому что деваться ему было бы некуда.

Но его тошнило от супергероики. Для того, чтобы понять, насколько Леонарду все это осточертело, ему понадобилось умереть.

Но правда заключалась в том, что кроме острого желания отделаться от Питера Квилла побыстрее, им двигало еще и острое желание ему помочь. Изменить свою природу было очень и очень сложно, а Квилл ему нравился. И Земля была не для него.

Прокручивая в памяти их разговор, Леонард восстанавливал все его реакции — выражение лица, позу, то, куда Питер убирал руки, когда видимо напрягался.

Вначале он думал, что напряженное отношение к Земле у Питера возникло из-за матери. Но эта застарелая травма почти полностью исцелилась. Леонард мог достать все скрипты их диалогов, прокрутить все кассеты заново, и они бы только подтвердили эту его мысль.

Он открыл один из своих рабочих блокнотов. Потрепал сам себя по волосам. Потом бросил взгляд на часы.

Стрелка тащилась по курсу к полуночи. В блокноте было несколько имен, записанные в аккуратный столбик под словом «Земля». «Земля» было выделено ярко-зеленым маркером. Посмотрев на имена под ним, Леонард без колебания вычеркнул «Мередит Квилл».

Осталось еще три имени, но только двое из этих людей были живы.

Может, в этой колонке должно было быть куда больше пунктов, но эти четыре он вытащил: из Квилла — его мать и мисс Прайд, из записей, предоставленных КЛИНКом, — Джека Флага и Ричарда Райдера. А других источников у Леонарда пока не было, и он не был уверен в том, что они появятся в обозримом будущем.

— Одно из четырех — не так уж и плохо, — сказал он сам себе, а потом бросил взгляд на часы и только после этого поднялся из-за стола.

Еще полтора месяца назад он бы сказал, что Питер Квилл безнадежен, но теперь Леонард думал иначе.

Нужно было лишь время.

И терпение.

И осторожность.

 


	2. Chapter 2

— Меня зовут Питер Джейсон Квилл, — терпеливо сказал Квилл, растянувшись на тахте и глядя в потолок, — или Звездный лорд. Или «заноза в заднице». Или «несносный кусок дерьма». На «эй, ты» я, в принципе, тоже отзываюсь...

— Питер, — с легкой укоризной перебил его Леонард, — пожалуйста, не отвлекайтесь.

Квилл скосил на него глаза, вздохнул, но препираться не стал. Он вообще выглядел подозрительно усталым сегодня, хотя никаких видимых причин этому не было. Наверное, просто утомился от ежедневной рутины — для него это, пожалуй, было непривычно.

С другой стороны, Леонард хорошо помнил из профайла, что Квилл бывал в тюрьме. Травматичные воспоминания, связанные с долгим вынужденным сидением взаперти?

Он сделал пометку. Нужно будет выяснить подробности.

— Меня зовут Питер Джейсон Квилл, — снова попытался Квилл, — я — лидер Стражей Галактики, искатель приключений, супергерой без суперспособностей. Моя команда — это здоровяк по имени Дракс...

Леонард рассеянно слушал историю, которую успел выучить наизусть. Любое отклонение он заметил бы сразу же, но Квилл шел как по накатанной, привычно, особо не вдумываясь. Леонард начал изучать его мимику, но снова не обнаружил ничего интересного. Зрачки скучающе скользили по выбеленному потолку, губы иногда изламывались у уголков, словно Квилл говорил о чем-то, ему неприятном, но ничего сверх нормы не было.

— Что там дальше? — спросил он и потер костяшками висок. — Любовницы? Была одна девушка. Корабль...

Квилл замолк, и Леонард, сбитый с толку неожиданной переменой в повествовании, переспросил:

— Корабль?

— Какой корабль? — с искренним недоумением спросил Квилл, поворачивая голову. — Я сказал «корабль»?

— Да.

— Странно, — сказал Квилл и засмеялся как-то неестественно, даже озадаченно. — Ума не приложу, почему я заговорил про корабль.

Это озадачивало и Леонарда тоже. Сеансы, на которых он заставлял Квилла раз за разом повторять одно и то же, были рассчитаны на то, что рано или поздно память подкинет своему владельцу что-нибудь новое, что-нибудь неосознанное, но Леонард ждал откровений о Земле. Он приготовился к этому. Он не был готов к кораблям.

— Питер, почему вы упомянули корабль? — надавил он.

— Оговорился. Я собирался сказать про Китти Прайд.

В голосе Квилла явственно зазвучало раздражение. Собственная «оговорка» его расстроила и смутила — Леонард это хорошо понимал.

— У меня есть корабль, конечно, сейчас эта пушистая мелочь вовсю на нем отрывается, — сказал Квилл. — Это не первый мой корабль. Но это типа не должно вызывать у тебя удивления, док, верно? Я же Звездный лорд. Я летаю в космосе. На кораблях.

— Вы упомянули корабль в контексте рассказа о любовницах, — заметил Леонард. — Почему?

— О боже, — рявкнул Квилл, выпрямляясь на тахте и спуская с нее ноги, — я не знаю, док, я оговорился. Чего ты докопался до этого сраного корабля? Блин.

Он растер ладонью лоб.

— Слушай, — сказал он, — мне надоело. Ты можешь шлепнуть мне печать, что я здоров, и отпустить на все четыре стороны? Понятия не имею, что я тут делаю. Поначалу это было прикольно, смена обстановки, все дела, но сейчас... Ты просто заставляешь меня снова и снова рассказывать одно и то же. Чего ты ждёшь? Пока я поеду крышей от скуки в окружении местных Наполеонов и Эмметов Браунов?

— Простите, Питер, — с искренним сочувствием ответил ему Леонард. — На сегодня наша встреча окончена. Вы можете вернуться к себе.

 

***

Девушка. Корабль.

Леонард смотрел на эти два слова на чистом листе блокнота слишком уж долго. Голова привычно начала гудеть — на часах было два ночи, и он должен был отойти ко сну самое позднее час назад. У него был четко составленный режим — для всеобщей безопасности, как любил он пошутить сам с собой, — и Леонард старался от него не слишком отступать. И он лег в постель в полдвенадцатого, но заснуть так и не смог.

Питер проговорился раз. Питер проговорился два, и кто-то другой на его месте решил бы, что Квилл играет с ним в какую-то игру, и если бы Квилл был, например, преступником, который находился под его надсмотром на освидетельствовании, то Леонард бы рассмотрел такой вариант. Но Квилла уже начинало тошнить от этого места, он хотел вернуться назад, в космос.

Он хотел сбежать.

Леонард подумал об этом, уже почти провалившись в легкую дрему, которую должен был сменить крепкий сон. Но эта мысль ударила его как током, он сел на кровати и понял, что заснуть теперь точно не сможет.

Потом он написал эти два слова в блокноте и погрузился в размышления.

Питер не хотел рассказывать ему о какой-то девушке. Он начал о любовницах. Он начал говорить про корабль. Потом про девушку. Потом он споткнулся.

— Я как в потемках бреду, — пробормотал Леонард, потом поставил несколько вопросов и заключил два слова в жирные круги. Потом подумал и поставил между ними равно. Покачал головой. Зачеркнул их.

— Это космос. Почему меня удивляет, что его корабль мог быть... могла быть. Черт, никуда не годится.

С Брандт связываться не хотелось, но другого выхода Леонард не видел. Ему было нужно чуть больше информации, чем Брандт удосужилась предоставить.

Он никогда не страдал излишней паранойей или привычкой выстраивать теории заговоров. Из всех своих знакомых геройских и не очень личностей, Леонард не без гордости считал себя самым прямолинейным. Он любил простые подходы, твердо уверенный, что горькая правда лучше любой щадящей лжи.

Но из-за Квилла его картина мира впервые за очень долгое время кажется начинала трещать по швам.

 

***

Звонить Брандт ночью он не стал, дождался десяти утра и только тогда снял трубку. От недосыпа мутило и вело: Леонард так и не смог поспать, всю ночь в голову лезли мысли, теории и догадки, мешавшие расслабиться.

От его звонка Брандт была не в восторге, и Леонард мог ответить ей тем же.

— Связаться со Стражами? — недоверчиво переспросила она. — Они не особо контактные.

— Но способ есть? — напирал Леонард, массируя надбровные дуги.

Брандт вздохнула.

— Вы же понимаете, что по обычному телефону с ними не свяжешься, — сказала она. — Для этого нужна специальная аппаратура, перевозка которой отнимет время и у моих людей, и у вас...

— Послушайте, Эбби, вы сплавили на меня этого парня и решили, что с вас взятки гладки? Чего вы хотите — чтобы я помог ему, или чтобы снял с вас ответственность? Потому что я могу отпустить его на все четыре стороны, облегчив жизнь и себе, и ему, и вам.

Брандт молчала долго — думала. Или ожидала, что Леонард потеряет терпение и бросит трубку, но в вопросах упорности с ним едва ли кто-то мог тягаться.

Поэтому она вздохнула и сказала:

— Завтра. Я отправлю к вам техников с аппаратурой, они прибудут завтра к вечеру, если их ничего не задержит. Но я не могу гарантировать, что вам удастся связаться со Знамогде, или что Стражи сейчас вообще там, а не в соседней галактике.

— Я разберусь, — ответил Леонард. И добавил: — Спасибо, Эбби.

— Я вам не «Эбби», Самсон. — И с этими словами Брандт положила трубку.

 

Остаток дня Леонард заполнял медицинские листы и читал кое-какую свежую периодику, а ближе к вечеру заглянул в палату к Квиллу и предложил ему прогуляться.

На предложение Квилл откликнулся с энтузиазмом, видимо, смертельно устав от земного телевидения и литературы — интернет ему был запрещен, и Леонард сам убедился в том, что никаких внеземных коммуникаторов у того с собой не было.

 

Они обходили кругом территорию лечебницы, когда Леонард попросил:

— Питер, расскажите мне про свою команду? В ней ведь менялся состав?

— Даже в Мстителях менялся состав, — ответил Квилл, загребая ботинками ветки и опавшие листья. — Конечно, кто-то приходил, кто-то уходил.

— Например, Джек Флаг? — аккуратно забросил удочку Леонард.

Квилл хмыкнул. Он выглядел осунувшимся, даже как будто похудел, хотя еда здесь была приличной. Обычно вернувшиеся из космоса астронавты, напротив, расцветали на глазах, земное тепло и солнечный свет сгоняли с щек неестественную бледность, но не в случае Питера. Невольно Леонард проассоциировал его вид с видом попавшего в заточение дикого животного.

— Джек — да, — сказал Квилл, — Джек вернулся на Землю. Он же не по своей воле оказался в космосе. Вернулся домой, как и хотел. Звезды у него в печенках сидели.

Леонард ждал еще каких-то откровений, но их не последовало.

— Просто кто-то заточен воевать со всякими земными говнюками, а кому-то подавай масштаб побольше, — пояснил Квилл. — Галактус, Танос... Аннигилус.

Квилл рассеянно поскреб ногтями щетину на щеке, словно пытался что-то вспомнить.

— Еще Космо с нами был, но ему привычнее сидеть на Знамогде, чем метаться по галактикам. Но я давно с ним не связывался. Космо, — добавил Квилл, заметив растерянное выражение лица Леонарда, — это советская собака. Мутант. Я, честно говоря, не помню всей истории, но это как-то связано с безалаберностью ученых.

По своему опыту Леонард мог сказать, что половина супергеройских историй так или иначе была связана с безалаберностью ученых. Он не прерывал Квилла, но пса все равно мысленно вычеркнул из списка. Вряд ли Космо был каким-то образом связан с любовницами и кораблями.

Они заняли лавку неподалеку от входа в лечебницу. Квилл съежился, сунул в карманы парки руки. Леонарда это встревожило: за пару дней немного похолодало, но не настолько сильно.

— Скоро Хэллоуин, — сказал он. — День всех святых. Земной...

— Я знаю, что такое Хэллоуин, док, — со смешком перебил его Квилл. — Я вырос на Земле. Что, вы с психами его тоже отмечаете?

— Вы напрасно иронизируете, Питер, — слегка уязвленно ответил Леонард. — Праздники помогают социализации. Для пациентов, состояние которых некритично, совместное отмечание праздников — хороший способ показать, что они не одиноки.

— А я в какой категории? В критичных или в некритичных?

— Я как раз собирался пригласить вас на праздник, — терпеливо сказал Леонард. — Если вы не возражаете.

Квилл улыбнулся.

— Конечно, не возражаю. От ваших «Звезд на льду» у меня уже крыша едет.

 

***

Приехали техники и правда под вечер. У главного врача клиники, конечно же, возникла пара вопросов, но на техниках КЛИНКа были форменные куртки рабочих местного провайдера, и объяснение, что у его компьютера возникли серьезные проблемы с доступом в сеть, которые можно было решить только с помощью рабочих на месте из-за проверки кабеля, прокатило.

Хотя сам себе Леонард точно не поверил бы. Ему казалось, что вид у него был как у подростка, которого впервые запалили с открытым на весь экран порно-роликом.

Впрочем, сработали ребята из КЛИНКа очень быстро: что-то и правда настроили в его компьютере, а потом оставили несколько ключей, пояснив, что каждым можно воспользоваться всего лишь раз.

— Если что, — сказал тот, кто явно в этой группе был главным, — все разговоры кодируются и передаются на головную базу. Приказ директора Брандт. Ничего личного, просто такой порядок установки космической связи.

— А с директором Брандт я могу вот так напрямую связаться? А то, боюсь, мне очень дорого обходятся все наши милые вечерние разговоры по телефону.

— Ну, попробуйте, — с ухмылкой сказал ему техник, и Леонард только и смог, что покачать головой. Если техник полагал, что его способна напугать директор Брандт, то он понятия не имел, с кем ему, Леонарду Самсону, приходилось всю свою жизнь сталкиваться.

Ну и слава богу. Если процитировать того же Квилла, кто-то заточен воевать с земными мудаками, а кому-то по душе всякие космические монстры.

Хорошо, что Квилл немного подготовил его к говорящей собаке в старом, советского образца, скафандре, которая приняла его вызов по открытому КЛИНКом каналу. И, казалось, собака была удивлена ему не меньше.

— Я подозревал, что камрад Брандт переместила штаб-квартиру на Землю. Кто вы есть?

Космо говорил с русским акцентом. Леонард не сдержал улыбки: ощущение было такое, словно его переместило в серию какого-нибудь sci-fi сериала середины 80-х.

— Я Леонард Самсон, лечащий врач Питера Квилла. Вам он может быть знаком как Звездный Лорд.

— Мне камрад Питер знаком и так, и так. — Голос Космо заметно погрустнел. — Питеру Квиллу не лучше?

— Он идет на поправку. Но очень медленно. Насколько я понимаю, у вас в космосе плохо справляются с проблемами душевного толка.

— Обычно с этим что-то делают телепаты, но я не решился, — сказал Космо. — И Мантис тоже. Проблема сложная, да. Мы побоялись нанести еще больший урон. Люди — очень хрупкие создания. Они быстро ломаются от того, с чем могут жить остальные.

Помолчав, Космо добавил:

— Я надеюсь, что камраду Квиллу на Земле будет лучше.

О, если бы, подумал Леонард, снова вспомнив осунувшееся лицо Питера и его усталый взгляд.

— Я тоже надеюсь, что ваш друг как можно скорее вернется в строй. По нему видно, что от Земли он отвык. Но, боюсь, мне нужна будет помощь…

— Я знаю, — оборвал его Космо, — знаю, но я не могу помочь вам, док. Я не знаю ничего. Но знаю того, кто знает. Не переключайтесь. Камрад Рокет вам поможет.

Экран потемнел, и Самсон откинулся на спинку кресла, постукивая пальцами по столешнице.

— Да, док.

Ладно, к еноту он тоже был готов. Даже к явно недовольному, почесывающему влажную шерсть возле правого уха.

— Как дела у Питера?

— Честно? Вы можете их улучшить. Понимаете, я не получил никакой конкретики от коллег из КЛИНКа.

— Да, мы вначале подумали, что, может быть, у него... я не знаю, — Рокет почесал уже нос, — как это бывает, когда вы, люди, сахара переедаете? Питер как-то называл это, но я забыл. Так вот, вначале мы не думали, что дело серьезно. Мы созвонились с Кэрол на всякий случай, и она настояла на том, что Питеру нужна помощь. Тут с этим немного плоховато, как вы знаете.

— С чего все началось? — спросил Самсон, придвигая к себе блокнот с карандашом.

— Даже не знаю. С того, что все это в один день взяло и началось? Он стал заговариваться. Пару раз начинал паниковать. То есть, у Квилла отличный настрой, лучший, чем за весь прошлый месяц или два, а через какое-то время все летит к чертям. Ну, и он стал... опасным. Не для окрудающих, для себя. Понимаете, он не просто наш капитан. Он — наш друг. Мой друг, — Рокет тяжело вздохнул, — мы через столько вместе прошли, начиная с Завоевания.

— Завоевания? — осторожно переспросил Самсон. Питер ни разу про это не упоминал. И даже, вроде бы, не пытался вспоминать о том периоде своей жизни.

— Да. Когда Ультрон со своими детками решил нагнуть вначале Империю Кри, а потом и все живое. Я даже не удивлен тому, что вы на Земле про это не в курсе. Когда Райдер вернулся с нее обратно, он рассказал, что его призыв о помощи Объединенному Фронту все проигнорировали, потому что у вас тут Железный Человек и Капитан Америка не могли пульт от телека поделить.

— А все это было…

— Док, извините, я отключаюсь. Тут начинаются помехи опять от этих чертовых ритуалов…

Рокет не успел договорить — его оборвало вначале шипение, потом помехи, а потом и помехи сошли на нет, уступив место темноте.

Он так и не успел спросить ничего про корабль Питера Квилла или получить больше информации о его состоянии до появления в штаб-квартире КЛИНКа, но Леонарда не отпускала уверенность, что разговор с Рокетом подтолкнул его к пониманию чего-то важного.

 

***

Информацию Брандт давала с крайней неохотой.

— Вы же понимаете, что это государственная тайна? — устало спросила она у Леонарда, который позвонил ей вечером.

Леонард был известного мнения о «государственных тайнах» и об умении КЛИНКа их хранить. Но вслух он, будучи человеком сдержанным и тактичным, сказал:

— Разумеется.

— И что если эта информация попадет в плохие руки, все закончится очень плачевно? — настойчиво продолжила Брандт.

— Разумеется.

— В том числе для вас?

Леонард вздохнул. Брандт явно пыталась вынудить его отказаться от своей затеи. Измором.

— Ради бога, Эбигейл, — сказал он, — я — простой психиатр из клиники в глуши. Я давным давно отказался от всех контактов с миром супергероев и пошел вам навстречу только из жалости к мальчику. Кому я выдам ваши хваленые государственные тайны? Пациенту, который считает себя реинкарнацией Ким Чен Ира? Или волкам, которых и так тут почти перебили?

— Вы прекрасно понимаете, о чем я, Самсон, — заявила Брандт.

Она была неправа. Леонард понятия не имел, что мешало ей ненадолго открыть доступ к базе данных КЛИНКа или хотя бы выслать данные по запросу. Господи, ему не нужны были тайны, ему нужны были факты.

Если бы в мире существовала Википедия, освещавшая события за пределами Земли, он удовлетворился бы и ей.

— Ладно, — сказала Брандт после паузы. — Что вам нужно?

— Завоевание, — прочитал с листка Леонард. — Объединенный Фронт. И полное досье на Ричарда Райдера.

— Вышлю утром. Не отключайте аппаратуру.

С этими словами она положила трубку, и Леонард окинул печальным взглядом телефон. Счет за звонки клинике придет увесистый — нужно будет заранее озаботиться объяснением.

 

На улице совсем стемнело, и из приоткрытого окна потянуло землистой лесной сыростью. Установленные вдоль высокого забора фонари выглядели насмешкой против кромешного мрака: они не разгоняли темноту, а будто утопали в ней.

Со стороны леса донесся плач какой-то птицы (или, быть может, зверя), и ему тут же ответил кто-то из обитателей лечебницы.

Послезавтра наступит Самайн, сегодня в клинику привезли тыквы. Самым смирным из пациентов доверят вырезать на них лица. Свечей не будет — их заменят маленькие диодные светильники, от света которых оскаленная морда Джека станет синюшней, точно у призрака.

Хэллоуин — грустный праздник.

Леонард закрыл лэптоп и отправился в постель.

 

Сны Леонарду снились самые что ни на есть паршивые, поэтому он проснулся задолго до звонка будильника, а потом, упрямо лежа в кровати, попытался хоть немного подремать.

Не вышло.

В момент пробуждения на него беспокойным пчелиным роем накинулись мысли. И жалили они его как те же пчелы.

Он испытывал легкую нервозность сродни той, что чувствуешь, просыпаясь раньше всех в рождественское утро. Только его ждали не подарки, а информация от Брандт, большая часть которой, как Леонард был уверен, на самом деле не будет играть никакой роли — КЛИНОК совершенно точно подмешает к щепотке правды достаточно замалчивания и искажения фактов. Но хоть что-то было лучше, чем совсем ничего.

Надо дать ему вырезать тыкву, подумал вдруг Леонард, переворачиваясь набок, надо дать Квиллу чем-то занять себя. Чтобы он вспомнил, потому что такой вид деятельности подстегнет память и запустит какие-никакие ассоциативные ряды, и если ему повезет, если нам повезет обоим, то они, может, будут нейтральными. Может быть.

Еще он поймал себя на том, что не уверен, стоит ли рассказывать Квиллу про то, что он говорил с Рокетом.

Вот черт. И правда ощущение, что он словно по очень тонкому льду идет.

Он покачал головой и упрямо закрыл глаза.

А через каких-то пару минут зазвенел будильник, и Леонард со вздохом откинул одеяло и сел.

Что-то ему подсказывало, что денек у него выдастся очень долгим.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

— Я — Питер Квилл, временно отстраненный от дел лидер Стражей Галактики, сын императора Спарты, наверное, немного супергерой. — Квилл опустил руки в тыкву и вытащил оттуда мягкие оранжевые внутренности. — Сейчас я прозябаю в психушке в штате Мэн, Америка, планета Земля, Млечный путь, Солнечная система, потому что мои товарищи по команде решили, что я свихнулся.

Леонард его не перебивал.

— Я родился здесь. Не в штате Мэн, но на Земле. Когда ты много времени проводишь в космосе, понятие «здесь» размывается. «Здесь» перестает иметь такое точечное значение, как привыкли вы. «Здесь» значит «в галактике», или «на планете», или «в психушке в штате Мэн». И все одновременно.

Он вытер тряпкой пальцы и взялся за нож.

— Так вот, я родился у простой земной женщины по имени Мередит Квилл. Она была очень хорошей матерью, наверное, лучшей, которую только можно пожелать. Она с детства прививала мне любовь к космосу, рассказывала про звезды, созвездия, другие системы. Она не пыталась убедить меня, что там, наверху, кто-то есть. Может быть, она не хотела, чтобы одноклассники подняли меня на смех. Но, — Квилл вонзил нож в тыкву и сделал дугообразный разрез, — довольно сложно стало скрывать от меня существование чего-то там внеземного, когда мою мать убили инопланетяне.

Квилл продолжал орудовать ножом. Леонард с любопытством следил, как на «лице» тыквы появляется рот: два клыка и кривоватые треугольные резцы.

— С тех пор я перестал смотреть на космос как на гигантское пустое место. Я поднимал глаза и видел что-то живое. Злое. Видел, как что-то следит за Землей. За мной, может быть. Я читал книги и понимал, как мало могут люди. Я думал, что они ничего не видят. — Квилл закусил губу, отложил нож и поднял тыкву на вытянутых руках, рассматривая плод трудов своих. — И тогда я решил пойти в НАСА.

Это Леонард слышал впервые. Обычно Квилл рассказывал про своих родителей, про команду, про знакомых, любовниц. Про планеты, на которых бывал. Квилл опускал ту часть, которая была между смертью матери и началом его деятельности как Звездного лорда. И теперь Леонард думал, что помешало ему обратить на это внимание?

— Конечно, — спокойно и обстоятельно продолжил Квилл, снова берясь за нож, — я не пошел в НАСА сразу же после смерти мамы. Сначала меня отправили в детский дом, но мне нечего рассказать про это. Там было... никак. Меня никто не трогал. Не травили, но и друзей у меня не было. Наверное, я был странным, слишком помешанным на своем желании полететь в космос. — Квилл задумчиво потер нос тыльной стороной ладони. — Сейчас я рассказываю — и такое чувство, будто для меня это тоже в новинку.

Вид его стал напряженным, взгляд — тревожным. Он отложил нож.

— Вот твоя тыква, док. Мы можем пройтись? Я неважно себя чувствую.

Тыква вышла перекошенной: один глаз был ниже другого, снизу щерилась зубастая дуга рта. Две плоские узкие дырки вместо носа делали лицо похожим на физиономию сифилитика.

— Конечно, — сказал Леонард.

Они прогулялись до ворот клиники и сели на лавку неподалеку от сторожевой будки. Квилл зябко кутался к парку и, щурясь, разглядывал утопавшее в рыже-зеленых деревьях здание лечебницы.

— И мне действительно удалось пробиться в НАСА, — сказал он вдруг удивленно, словно это было неожиданностью для него самого. — Я был упрямым. В колледже говорили, что у меня большое будущее, даже предлагали остаться и изучать астрофизику, а потом, может, и преподавать. Но мне не нужна была Земля. Я хотел к звездам.

Он замолк. Молчал и Леонард, переваривая информацию.

— Питер, — сказал он после долгой паузы, — что такое «Завоевание»?

— Это война, — очень просто ответил Квилл. — Это была большая война в космосе. До нее была еще одна. Аннигиляция. Чудовища жрали галактику за галактикой, очень многие погибли.

— Но почему про нее не слышали здесь?

— Потому что люди ничего не видят. Пока это не коснется их самих, или их детей, или их счета в банке. У вас тут была своя война, и вы все про нее знаете, потому что могли почувствовать ее на своей шкуре. Какое вам дело до того, что творится не «здесь»?

Каждое слово Квилла падало на Леонарда как камень. Тяжесть их он мог чувствовать на своих плечах. Тяжесть и горечь.

— А вы, Питер? Вы там были?

Квилл надолго замолчал, уставившись перед собой взглядом одновременно пустым и испуганным.

Одна из нитей привела к клубку. Леонард дернул за нее, и что-то начало распутываться. Крохотные фрагменты памяти в голове Квилла вставали на места.

Леонард был опытным врачом, но сейчас он боялся.

— Наверное, — сказал Квилл, и с губ его сорвалось облачко пара. — Наверное, я там был. Я откуда-то про это знаю. Но не могу понять, откуда.

Леонард кивнул. У него начали неметь кончики пальцев, но отнюдь не от холода. Он поймал себя на том, что нервно притаптывает ногой, словно отбивая неслышный даже для него самого ритм.

Он тут же заставил себя прекратить. Обычно в такие моменты давным давно, в той жизни, которая закончилась его смертью, в Леонарде поднимала голову другая личность. Тот, кого герои знали под именем Док Самсон, — человек, способный на равных противостоять любому Халку. Но сейчас в той части, где обычно скрывался Самсон, было пусто. Эта часть его сознания была как комната, из которой выехал жилец, и вот она стоит, готовая к заезду, но никто туда так и не въезжает.

Изматывающее ощущение.

А как у тебя, Питер? Страдаешь ли ты от всех этих комнат, которые пустуют в твоей голове? Все эти пустые комнаты, которые когда-то населяли воспоминания о других людях и событиях, ныне пустующие.

Нет, у тебя все наоборот. Ты страдаешь от того, что в эти комнаты заселяются те, кого ты из них выселил.

Леонард знал, что ему нужно быть осторожным, словно он имел дело не с живым человеком, а фигуркой из хрупкого льда, которая не только быстро таяла от прикосновений, но еще и норовила сломаться.

Но он никогда не отличался осторожностью — прямые вопросы, неприятные вопросы, вопросы, которые иногда заставляли пациентов с криком ярости бросаться на Леонарда, всегда были самым действенным орудием его терапии.

Поэтому он задал Питеру Квиллу вопрос, с которого ему и нужно было начинать все их сессии.

В свое оправдание, Леонард мог сказать, что отсутствие нужной информации заставило его двигаться совсем не в ту сторону.

— Что ты можешь рассказать мне о Ричарде Райдере, Питер?

— О Ричи? — спросил Питер тем же тоном, с каким обычно интересовался: вы серьезно хотите еще раз послушать про всех тех цыпочек, которых мне доводилось трахать?

— Да, о Ричи, — кивнул Леонард, внимательно следя за ним и одновременно прикидывая — развернутся события дальше так, как он и предполагал, или же все будет еще хуже.

Но на случай «еще хуже» у него был, разумеется, шприц с успокоительным в кармане. И сейчас в этот карман он незаметно сунул руку.

— Даже не знаю, что вам про него рассказать, док.

— Все, что сочтешь нужным, Питер.

Они говорили так, словно Питер в своих рассказах и раньше упоминал Ричарда Райдера.

Ричи, напомнил себе Леонард, Ричи, не Ричард. Это очень важно.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать.

— С самого начала? — предложил ему Леонард, и Питер Квилл нервно потер себе шею. На мгновение его пальцы остановились на ней. Всего на несколько секунд, но Леонард это заметил. Заметил, как Питер пальцами сдавил себе шею.

А потом он убрал руки, зажал ладони коленями и заговорил:

— Ну, он был таким славным парнем. Очень самонадеянным на первый взгляд. На самом деле, очень сложно не выглядеть самонадеянным, когда в тебе одном собрано столько силы. Ричи был человеком, а к такому люди не приспособлены.

— К чему? — осторожно спросил его Леонард, но Питер ничего не ответил. Он отвел взгляд в сторону и стал всматриваться в просветы между деревьями, словно пытаясь там что-то углядеть.

Или кого-то.

Питер молчал и смотрел вдаль, и по тому, как он съежился в своей парке, Леонард понял, что с активными разговорами на сегодня покончено.

— Мертвые обычно возвращаются в Самайн. Так мама говорила. Ну, однажды я спросил у нее про Хэллоуин, а получил совсем другой ответ, — сказал неожиданно Питер, а потом обернулся к нему. На лице у него была улыбка — изломанная и слабая, в любой момент готовая, казалось, смениться на гримасу боли: Леонард слишком хорошо знал такой тип улыбок. Обычно после них случались приступы. Поэтому Леонард сжал сильнее шприц, но он ему не понадобился.

— Иногда просто не надо ничего спрашивать и тогда ты не получишь ответы на те вопросы, на которые… Ладно, что-то совсем похолодало. Давайте вернемся?

— Конечно, — сказал Леонард, и они пошли обратно.

 

Остаток дня пациенты вырезали из тыкв светильники под бдительным наблюдением Леонарда и еще пары врачей, а Квилл, сославшись на усталость, ушел к себе.

На всякий случай Леонард попросил санитаров присматривать за ним. У него было дурное предчувствие — но у него всегда было дурное предчувствие в канун Дня всех святых.

Ему хотелось поскорее вернуться в свою комнату, чтобы еще раз перечитать добытые у Брандт досье.

Он что-то упускал. Что-то слишком очевидное.

 

***

Факты, приведенные в досье, были скупыми, сухими и обрывочными. «Объединенный фронт был создан для борьбы с аннигиляционной волной (см. «Аннигиляция»). В состав вошли: Империя Кри, Империя Скруллов, Корпус Нова и т. д. Возглавлялся Ричардом Райдером (см. «Ричард Райдер», «Корпус Нова», «Падение Ксандара», «Аннигиляция»). Информация отсутствует и/или засекречена».

Леонард прокрутил страницу вниз. Очень информативно.

Про Завоевание и Аннигиляцию было сказано чуть больше. Действительно, войны, целые космические побоища, геноцид со стороны сбрендившей твари, вылезшей из другой вселенной. Тварь управляла полчищами жуков, которые истребляли на своем пути все живое.

Планеты. Звездные системы. Все было изложено сухо, факты-факты-факты.

Досье Квилла, которое изучал Леонард до этого, никак не соотносилось с этой информацией. Там было написано об участии в некоторых битвах — но написано так, словно войны в космосе были в порядке вещей, и не поучаствовал в них только ленивый. Леонард и представить себе не мог, что Квилл воевал в... подобном.

Был ли он частью Объединенного фронта, который возглавлял Ричард Райдер? Разрушило ли его психику ПТСР? Нет, вряд ли, слишком много времени прошло.

Где сейчас Ричард Райдер?

Ответ Леонард получил, открыв последнее оставшееся досье. Ричард Райдер, родился в городе Хэмпстед, штат Нью-Йорк. Получил силы от ксандарианина Романна Дэя. Участвовал в реконструкции Ксандара. Участвовал в войнах. Был среди Новых Воинов. Жил сравнительно спокойной жизнью — на какую только мог рассчитывать супергерой, — вплоть до Аннигиляции.

Аннигиляция, уничтожившая Ксандар, превратила Ричарда Райдера в единственного оставшегося в живых Нову. Он возглавил Объединенный фронт. Он лично уничтожил Аннигилуса...

Ричи, вспомнил Леонард. «Ричи был человеком, а люди к такому не приспособлены», — вот, что сказал о нем Квилл. К чему он не был приспособлен? К войне? К командованию?

Слишком много вопросов без ответов. Леонард промотал досье дальше, пока не наткнулся на короткую запись: «Считается пропавшим без вести».

Ричард Райдер давным давно не появлялся в поле зрения КЛИНКа. Войны завершились, и последний Нова неведомым образом пропал.

Но это было давно. Ложный путь. Он задал Квиллу не тот вопрос. Правильный должен был звучать так: «Где сейчас Ричард Райдер?».

 

***

Питера он нашел в компании миссис Славински в зале для досуга.

Сегодня здесь было пустынно. Только Ральфи, их самый юный пациент, сосредоточенно обклеивал звездочками лист бумаги за угловым столиком. Уже обклеенные были отложены на пол. Справа от него на столе возвышалась распакованная бумажная пачка.

На появление Леонарда Ральфи никак не отреагировал, как не заметила его приветствия и миссис Славински. Только Питер Квилл поприветствовал его коротким кивком. И надо сказать, вид у него сегодня по сравнению с прошлыми днями был просто цветущий.

— Как дела, док? — спросил у него Питер, когда Леонард отодвинул стул и присел рядом с ними.

— Все хорошо, спасибо, Питер. Как вы сегодня, миссис Славински?

Женщина ему ничего не ответила. Ее лицо оставалось спокойным и безучастным, взгляд — пустым. Пару раз она отвечала ему, и ее голос никак не вязался с телом пятидесятилетней женщины, с которым он был связан. Это был голос ребенка, с детскими же интонациями, и от этого голоса Леонарда продирало холодом до костей. Но последние месяцы миссис Славински молчала. Леонард уже понимал, что она никогда не покинет стен клиники.

— Видимо, она не в настроении с тобой болтать, док, — сказал Питер, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Но рисует она... впечатляюще.

С этими словами он кивнул на рисунки миссис Славински, лежавшие на краю стола. Рисунками это можно было назвать с большим трудом — миссис Славински закрашивала листы бумаги. Единственное, что ее могло остановить, — сточенный под самый корень восковой карандаш.

Судя по всему, так было и в этот раз, пока Питер не принес ей целую коробку. Пурпурный карандаш сточился наполовину, но у нее было еще двенадцать в запасе, и Самсон знал, что прервется она только когда сиделка придет отвести ее на обед.

— Да, — кивнул он, а потом потянулся, чтобы ослабить воротник на своей рубашке — тот начинал жать горло, — и тут же отдернул руку.

На нем была надета футболка. Питер посмотрел на него, чуть склонив голову на бок, и Леонард с большим трудом удержался от того, чтобы не спросить, все ли с ним в порядке.

— Ты сегодня как-то рано, док. То есть, — Питер провел ладонью по волосам, приглаживая их, хотя в этом не было никакой нужды, — обычно мы часа в два начинаем.

— Просто прогуливался. Обдумывал, стоит ли запастись мешками со сладостями, или в этот раз никто до клиники не добежит.

— Ого, — брови Питера поползли вверх. — Неужели какие-то смельчаки на Хэллоуин добираются до ворот?

— И до дверей. Иногда до задних дверей для эффекта. В прошлом году это были два Майка Майерса и один Джейсон. Мы сдаем их, конечно, охранникам, но сластей тоже отсыпаем. Как-никак, Хэллоуин.

— Расскажешь мне про это поподробнее, когда мы сегодня встретимся, чтобы обсудить моего отца и то, что мы там с тобой обсуждаем. Серьезно, док, ты же хочешь спросить у меня о чем-то другом, но каждый раз не решаешься.

Питер поднялся со своего места, поморщился и потер поясницу.

— Будь смелее в своих желаниях, док. С твоего позволения, я пойду отолью. Леди. — Это уже было к миссис Славински, но та снова никак не отреагировала на обращение к себе.

Она продолжала докрашивать свой лист, и карандаш таял в ее судорожно сведенных пальцах.

Самсон проводил взглядом Квилла и задумался. Перемены были налицо. Питер выглядел как-то бодрее и живее, чем за все те дни, что провел в клинике. Не бодрился, а был бодрым.

И это было очень странно, если учесть их последнюю беседу и то, что его состояние начало немного ухудшаться. Циклоидности у него Самсон не замечал, так что такая смена его состояния для него была слегка непонятна.

Потому что была нелогична.

— Ты не виноват ни в чем, мальчик. — Миссис Славински потянулась за следующим карандашом, отложив готовый лист в сторону. Ее движения были отточены до автоматизма — Самсон знал, что если бы ее пальцы не нашли сейчас очередной карандаш, то она просто бы выпрямилась, глядя перед собой в пустоту, как робот, которого выключили.

— Роза? — очень осторожно позвал он ее, но миссис Славински снова погрузилась в свою работу.

— Никакой вины, — пропела она себе под нос, а потом снова принялась закрашивать лист черным как уголь восковым карандашом. Мир вокруг для нее снова перестал существовать.

 

***

Питер должен был прийти в два, но стрелки часов уже ползли к полтретьему, а его все не было. В таких случаях Леонард обычно сам находил Квилла — даже если Питер не приходил специально, делая потом вид, что забыл или перепутал время, то Леонард никогда не отправлял за ним сиделку. Но в этот раз было что-то не то.

Их утренняя встреча его встревожила, хотя обдумать ее Леонард не успел. Даже в самой спокойной клинике случаются проблемы с пациентами.

Потом ему нужно было заполнить пару отчетов по следам произошедшего, а потом сработало напоминание на его часах, и он за полчаса занял свое место в кабинете. Он всегда приходил заранее — чтобы посмотреть скрипты старых бесед и наметить вопросы на новый сеанс. Но в этот раз в его блокноте был только один вопрос, на который док Самсон бросал осторожные взгляды — словно тот был змеей, которая могла наброситься на него в любой момент.

Питер так и не появился.

С минуту Леонард задумчиво смотрел на коммуникатор, но потом решил, что будет не лишним прогуляться самому.

Он не сомневался, что найдет Питера или в досуговом зале, или в их крытой оранжерее в компании пары других пациентов и присматривающего за ними медбрата.

Или же Питер может быть в своей комнате.

Дурные предчувствия его, однако, не отпускали.

Ему не нравилась смена настроения Питера. Но больше всего его волновало то, что Питер Квилл говорил с миссис Славински, которая после гибели своего мужа и родителей в пожаре шесть лет назад добровольно заперла себя в лабиринте собственного разума.

В их клинику ее перевели около трех лет назад, и насколько знал из ее истории Леонард, она первый год провела совсем в другом заведении: она была единственной подозреваемой в деле о поджоге, в котором погибли мистер Славински и ее родители.

Но комиссия и суд признали ее невиновной.

Другое дело, что дети предпочли передать ее под постоянное наблюдение специалистов, а не заботиться о ней сами. Но проблема была в том, что Леонард не мог их за это винить.

С людьми, чье психическое состояние подверглось определенным изменениям, было очень тяжело находиться. Даже если ты любил такого человека. Чаще всего близкие очень быстро понимали, что видят перед собой искривленное отражение родного человека, и это то, чем им придется довольствоваться до самого конца.

И вот, они с Питером нашли общий язык.

В чем он чувствовал себя виновным? Леонард внимательно изучил его дело, но сейчас не мог подобрать ничего подходящего. Питер без сомнения знал, что заставляло миссис Славински раскрашивать один листок за другим день ото дня, — слухи в клинике между пациентами ходили свободно, и бороться с ними было хоть и не бессмысленно, но тяжело.

Увидел в ней родственную душу?

— Лорейн, вы Квилла не видели? Он должен был прийти ко мне на обычную встречу, но, — Леонард постучал по своим наручным часам, показывая, что Питер на их встречу безбожно опоздал.

Сиделка покачала головой. На минуту Леонарду показалось, что она хотела ему что-то сказать, но затем ее губы сжались в упрямую линию. Лорейн ответила:

— Нет. Я, вроде бы, видела его в оранжерее, но час назад. Я полагала, что он принял лекарства и отправился к вам, доктор Самсон. Может, он в своей спальне?

То, каким тоном она это предположила, заставило Леонарда понять, что в спальне Питера точно нет. И в оранжерее. И в досуговом зале.

Он осторожно взял ее за локоть и отвел в сторону:

— Просто скажите мне, Лорейн, как давно его здесь нет.

— Доктор, о чем вы?

— Знаете, моя работа до этого места, Лорейн, которое мне казалось с первого дня пребывания здесь раем на земле, пусть и с прокаженными ангелами, научила меня очень многим вещам. И прежде всего — уметь по языку тела определять, врет тебе человек или нет. Не спорю, со многими я промахиваюсь. Особенно если эти люди проходили подготовку как солдаты. Или герои. Или убийцы. Когда тебе надо во время атаки захватить противника врасплох, знаете ли, нужно действительно суметь захватить его врасплох...

— Так вы правда на ЦРУ работали? — пролепетала она, и Самсон поморщился.

— Не имеет значения. У вас не будет неприятностей, потому что я обещаю вам, что никто ничего не узнает. Просто скажите мне, как давно Квилла здесь нет. Хорошо?

— Последний раз я видела его в оранжерее, — повторила Лорейн, — час назад.

Она не врала. Она действительно не врала, а еще Самсон понял, каким же идиотом он был с самого начала.

Питеру Квиллу это место не нравилось. Он мог сбежать в любой момент, просто не забывал ныть о том, как ему тут скучно и тяжко находиться. Но страдал он не от своего пребывания здесь.

Господи, этот парень большую часть сознательной жизни провел в местах, где ему приходилось сознательно наебывать не людей, а совсем другие расы. Неудивительно, что он обвел тебя вокруг пальца, Самсон.

От досады захотелось проломить стену. А что? Он все еще мог это сделать. Может попытаться, и силы, подстегиваемые досадой и просыпавшейся в нем злостью, вернутся к нему на миг.

Этого будет достаточно, чтобы оставить после себя внушительный пролом в стене.

ЦРУ. Как же. Он бы мечтал водиться только с Управлением, но, к сожалению, всю жизнь ему приходилось вертеться под боком у куда более зубастых хищников.

Питер был здесь лишь потому, что клиника казалась ему безопасным местом. И мучился он от того, что начинал вспоминать. Неосознанно, но вспоминать.

И видимо этой ночью он что-то вспомнил и понял, что пора подыскать себе убежище понадежнее.

«Ну, ничего, — подумал Леонард, глядя прямо перед собой, в стену, которая все еще была цела, — ничего, Квилл. Преимущество в Мэне на моей стороне. И когда ты найдешься, то мы оба получим ответы на свои вопросы. Даже если тот, другой ты не захочешь их нам предоставить. У меня найдутся способы тебя разговорить, ты уж мне поверь».

У него было мерзко на душе, хотелось напиться, и когда он вернулся в свой кабинет, хлопнув дверью так громко, что рамки с грамотами полетели со стены как пожухлые осенние листья с дерева, то увидел, что за окном повалил снег.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

— Меня зовут Питер Джейсон Квилл, — сказал Питер. — Я возглавляю Стражей Галактики. Я был в Объединенном фронте. Я воевал против Аннигилуса и Фаланги. Я победил Аннигилуса и Фалангу. Я был в самой страшной тюрьме Ойкумены. Я, — тут голос его сломался, — сын тирана Спарты. Твою мать.

Он зажмурился, открыл глаза, но перед ним по-прежнему был лес. Зеленовато-рыжие земные деревья окутывали ранние ноябрьские сумерки. Изо рта вырывался пар, и крупные влажные снежинки, попав в него, превращались в воду.

Питер помотал головой и двинулся дальше, запинаясь о ковер из намокших листьев и веток.

— Меня зовут Питер Джейсон Квилл, — снова начал он, с большими паузами, просто чтобы развлечь самого себя, чтобы слышать человеческий голос. — Моя мама влюбилась в упавшего с неба человека. Моя мама влюбилась в спартанского принца, который заделал ей ребенка и улетел. Мою маму убили братья Бадун, ч-черт, почему за ней не прилетели сестры, все сложилось бы по-другому...

Остановившись, он прислонился плечом к дереву и попытался отдышаться. Он был выносливым, выносливее любого человеческого существа, но ужас и усталость его доконали: теперь он едва тащился.

Его догонят, если он продолжит себя жалеть.

 

Сегодня он пришел в общую комнату и увидел там женщину, довольно симпатичную, которая закрашивала восковыми мелками листы бумаги. На ней была белая блузка в черный горошек, на груди висел бейдж с надписью: «Роза Славински». Густые темные волосы с проседью были убраны в высокую прическу. Она походила на учительницу младших классов с какого-нибудь плаката середины прошлого века.

Питер сел напротив нее, потому что она выглядела почти нормальной. Но потом Роза Славински подняла взгляд: ее большие прекрасные глаза были затянуты поволокой безумия — как слой льда на чистой озерной воде. Посмотрел на Питера пару секунд, она снова вернулась к своему занятию. Карандаш почти стесался, и кончики пальцев мазали по бумаге, пачкаясь алым.

На щеке у Розы Славински был давно заживший шрам, края которого завернулись внутрь. Питер смотрел на этот шрам и почему-то чувствовал ужас.

«Ты не человек», — ласково сказала Роза Славински.

«Наполовину не человек», — ответил ей Питер.

«Ты не виноват ни в чем», — сказала Роза Славински и отложила восковой мелок, чтобы посмотреть Питеру в глаза.

Спустя пятнадцать минут его память перестроила саму себя. Спустя еще пятнадцать минут Питер блевал в туалете, не помня себя от ужаса. Он выбрался оттуда на негнущихся ногах, несколько минут улыбался доку Самсону, а потом ушел. Никто не попытался его задержать.

 

Он оттолкнулся руками от дерева и пошел дальше, через заросшие звериные тропки, спотыкаясь и оступаясь. Дыхание вырывалось из него хрипами. Снег шел сильнее и оставался на прихваченном морозом лесном ковре.

— Меня зовут Питер Джейсон Квилл, — почти неслышно продолжил он. — Команда отправила меня в психушку в Америку, штат Мэн, Земля, галактика Млечный путь и так далее. Черт. Они решили, что это самое безопасное место во Вселенной? Или это такая глушь, где он не додумается меня искать. Черт.

В какой-то момент ему померещилось, что кто-то смотрит на него из сумеречного полумрака. Кто-то ждал, пока Питер выйдет из ворот клиники, терпеливо караулил его, выманивал, и кто-то наконец дождался.

Может, если Питер будет бежать достаточно быстро, он сумеет спастись.

Штат Мэн, Земля. Акры лесов направо и налево, вперед и назад. К югу и северу, востоку и западу. Сплошные леса, в которых осень медленно перетекала в зиму — как сумерки в ночь.

Он понятия не имел, куда идти, но все равно шел, пока не свалился окончательно — ладонями в свежевыпавший снег. Впервые за весь свой путь он почувствовал холод, который пробрался через чужую одежду и лег на кожу. Память, словно желая помочь, подсунула ему еще два воспоминания: в первом он делал снежного ангела на заднем дворе дома, а во втором пробирался через буран, подволакивая ногу с закоротившим имплантом. Тогда хотелось упасть, свернуться клубком и уснуть, но он зачем-то шел — не мог вспомнить, зачем, будто этот фрагмент еще не восстановился до конца.

Он помнил про планету. Про Аннигилуса, Килн и импланты. Про врачей-кри и Ричарда Райдера. И теперь пытался понять, что из этого правда.

Кри погрузили его в искусственную кому, и ему снилось что-то теплое, как материнская любовь. Нет. Кри погрузили его в кому, а потом он открыл глаза и поднес к лицу ладони, и ладони его были теплыми и человеческими. Под кожей текла синтезированная кровь, неотличимая от настоящей.

Тогда Ричард сказал ему: «Ты такой красивый».

Или нет. Ричард сказал ему: «Ублюдочный сукин сын, почему ты бросил меня? Почему оставил подыхать?». Ричард обнял его. Ричард ударил его по лицу кулаком. Щеку обожгло острой болью.

Питер открыл глаза и с трудом приподнялся, отряхиваясь, как собака. Снег летел во все стороны. Вокруг были акры леса, на запад, восток, юг и север. Питер не пошевелился, когда Ричард его ударил. Он считал, что Ричард в своем праве. И Ричард его больше не бил. Никаких синяков. Ничего на видимых участках тела.

 

***

Когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, в голове было пусто и тихо, словно в пригородном домике, который оставили до следующей весны, закрыв окна тяжелыми ставнями. Питер пощупал на всякий случай голову, но ничего. Никаких ран или шишек.

Последним, что он помнил, было падение. Потом — темнота. Но хоть голоса в голове заткнулись.

Он шумно вздохнул, перевернулся на другой бок и обнаружил, что шея у него затекла.

На корабле тоже было тихо. Он даже шума двигателей не слышал.

Может, оглох? Вот черт, черт.

Он еще раз ощупал голову, потом отыскал под подушкой плеер и сунул наушник в ухо. Музыка, вырвавшаяся из него в тот момент, когда Питер нажал кнопку «play», принесла с собой облегчение.

Последним, что он помнил до своего падения, был эпизод с Гаморой. Гамора забрала его со Знамогде с трещащей от выпитого головой, отвела в темную комнату, раздела до трусов, привязала к стулу.

Очень похоже на Гамору, если уж так подумать.

Однако картинка не складывалась.

Питер заставил себя рывком подняться с кровати, отцепил наушник. Потом растер ноющую шею. Крепко же он долбанулся, раз ничерта не мог вспомнить. Хотя есть одна штука, которая постоянно вставляла ему мозги на место, штука, которой ему не хватало на Килне больше всего.

Точно, пара чашек крепкого черного кофе ему сейчас пошли бы на пользу. Даже мысли об этом заставили Питера натягивать на себя одежду чуть быстрее.

Когда Питер надевал майку, он случайно поймал свое отражение в плоской черной панели напротив. Отлично, кто-то ему врезал. Питер сомневался в том, что такой шикарный синяк под глазом можно было заработать, случайно споткнувшись. Слишком уж большой опыт у него был в этой области.

Это не Гамора, точно не Гамора. Если бы его ударила Гамора, то он бы сегодня не очнулся.

Гамора никогда и ничего не делала вполсилы.

Одевшись, Питер снова сел на кровать и принялся растирать виски. Теперь боль вернулась, и он с удивлением заметил следы на своих запястьях. Похоже, Гамора перестаралась со своими путами в тот раз, раз они так сильно отпечатались на его коже. Кое-где ссадины от веревок казались совсем свежими, и Питер недоуменно провел по правому запястью пальцем.

Он встал с кровати и вышел из своей каюты.

— … мне надо было тебя разбудить.

Питер трусливо попятился назад, уперся спиной в дверь, а потом изо всех сил ущипнул себя за запястье. Щипок пришелся на ссадину, руку дернуло болью, но он так и не проснулся, потому что на самом деле не спал.

Ричи сидел за столом в их столовой, исполнявшей роли кают-компании, кофейни, зала для совещаний и для игры в покер. Ричи сидел за столом как ни в чем не бывало. Словно ничего не было. Словно никто никуда не исчезал, прямо как в старые добрые времена.

— Квилл, что с тобой. — Ричи смотрел все так же, как и раньше — прямо и самоуверенно, шрам на щеке сгладился, волосы немного отросли, форма все такая же с иголочки, форма Новы, из-за которой собственный расхлябанный вид Питера тут же перестал устраивать.

Ему захотелось немедленно напялить свою старую форму.

— Что с тобой, Пит, — повторил Ричи, а потом отхлебнул из своей кружки кофе, — ты словно призрака увидел?

«Ты что, скрулл?» — чуть не спросил у него Питер, а потом колени у него начали слабеть, словно сделавшись вмиг, под этим прямым взглядом Райдера, как из желе. Питер промолчал. Горло сжалось изнутри, так что он понял, что и слова не выдавит из себя.

Однако он ошибся.

— А где все? — спросил он, пытаясь придумать, что ему делать со скруллом на их корабле. Скруллом, который, похоже, вырезал весь его экипаж, пока Питер валялся в отрубе в своей каюте.

— Все? А, — Ричи слишком знакомо поскреб пальцами шрам на щеке, — Дракс и Рокет отправились за боеприпасами. Гамора...

Ричи ухмыльнулся. Ухмыльнулся так, как скрулл бы точно не смог, — Питер слишком хорошо помнил эту ухмылку, он бы опознал подделку.

— Ты знаешь, что иногда она не любительница рано вставать.

— Да, помню.

Питер оторвался от двери, дошел до кофейника. Снял с крючка первую попавшуюся кружку и налил себе кофе. Ричи следил за ним очень внимательно — Питер его взгляд чувствовал кожей.

— Все хорошо, Пит, — сказал ему Ричи, когда Питер сел напротив него. — Теперь все точно хорошо. Расскажешь мне, что я тут пропустил? Или ты сам еще не обжился?

В его голосе сквозила теплая ирония, но глаза оставались все такими же темными и непроницаемыми, и такой взгляд Питер у Ричи видел впервые, но к нему, похоже, придется начать привыкать.

Питер отхлебнул кофе. Он был не горячим, а теплым и горьким, словно китовая желчь.

— Недолгим рассказ выйдет, — сказал он Ричи, но тот откинулся на спинку своего стула, сложил руки на груди и сказал:

— Я внимательно слушаю.

И Питер начал говорить.

 

***

К вечеру он вышел к трассе.

Скороговорка, которую Питер крутил в своей голове, когда уже не смог говорить от холода и усталости, ему больше не помогала. Ему бы хотелось забыть о том, кто он, о том, что он сделал, о том, где побывал. Один раз у него, похоже, уже вышло. Второй раз? Питер мог бы попробовать.

Во рту было сухо и горько. Ноги в мягких спортивных тапочках, которые носили все пациенты лечебницы, горели. Питер смотрел на трассу перед собой и пытался понять, что же делать дальше. Он шел, и шел, и шел, пока у него были силы. Когда силы заканчивались — он падал, лежал, пока на него не начинала накатывать холодная сонливость, и тогда он снова поднимался, удивляясь тому, что силы откуда-то брались в его теле, хотя несколько минут назад Питер считал, что выжал себя досуха, как губку.

Он должен был замерзнуть, упасть и не подняться, но паника гнала его вперед, ветви стегали, подгоняя его, как лошадь, когда Питер в очередной раз терял тропу. Пару раз он чуть не провалился в болото, один раз почти скатился в овраг, который так же не заметил.

Но, похоже, Питеру Квиллу было суждено умереть не в этих лесах штата Мэн, потому что в конце концов он вышел к трассе и теперь стоял и смотрел на нее пустым и непонимающим взглядом.

Лес за спиной звал Питера обратно.

— Эй.

Ему погудели вслед, но Питер вначале даже не расслышал гудки. Он не знал, сколько было времени, с трудом представлял, куда он продолжает идти и почему его не поймали.

— Эй!

В этот раз гудок раздался рядом, так что пришлось остановиться.

— Вам нужна помощь?

Из-под опущенного стекла на него пристально смотрел немолодой мужчина. Дужки его очков поблескивали в слабом освещении. Питер заметил жесткий воротничок-колоратку и чуть не рассмеялся в голос. Хотя вряд ли он был в состоянии издать какой-либо звук, кроме воя.

— Садитесь. Вы слишком легко одеты, а сейчас все же не лето.

Священник распахнул дверь машины перед Питером. Из машины тянуло теплом — печка работала на полную мощность, — и Питер поежился. Только сейчас он понял, что заледенел до самых костей. В лучшем случае, его ждало воспаление. В самом худшем, он, к чертям, до ампутации отморозил себе все пальцы на ногах.

— Садитесь, — мягко повторил священник, и Питер с удивлением подумал — как так вышло, что тот не боится подсадить к себе в машину ободранного и промокшего до костей незнакомца, да еще в канун Дня Всех Святых.

— Я не причиню вам вреда, — прибавил священник. Питер оглянулся.

Он стоял в пятачке света фар, но за спиной его была тьма — и тот, кто мог в ней прятаться. Тот, кто мог идти за ним все это время, след в след, выдерживая расстояние только потому что знал — Питер никуда от него не денется.

Не уверен, подумал он, что я не причиню вам вреда, святой отец.

— Забирайтесь, — повторил священник, и Питер, качнувшись, сел на переднее сиденье.

Его одежда, одолженная у Самсона парка и вытертые спортивные штаны, были изодранными, насквозь мокрыми и грязными. Бежевую обивку сиденья мигом покрыли потеки грязи.

Машина была старой, впору на выставку ретромобилей. Какой марки — Питер не понял, он не разбирался в земных авто.

— Меня зовут Адам, — дружелюбно сказал священник, выруливая на дорогу.

— Отец Адам? — не удержался Питер, и священник засмеялся.

— Я не при исполнении, — сказал он. — Просто решил не переодеваться, чтобы сэкономить время. У меня приход милях в десяти отсюда, там деревенька. Вы, должно быть, заблудились. Вам надо было в другую сторону.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Питер. Говорить стало тяжело: стоило очутиться в тепле, как его начало трясти. Мокрая одежда словно приклеилась к коже.

— Думаю, ко мне домой. — Адам взглянул на Питера поверх очков. — Вам нужно согреться и поесть. А утром я подброшу вас куда нужно. — Он снова улыбнулся. У него была приятная улыбка, открытая и доброжелательная. — Надеюсь, вы не станете воровать у меня подсвечники.

— Подсвечники? — не понял Питер.

Его слегка вело, хотелось спать. За окном была сплошная тьма, усыпанная белыми снежными кляксами. Впереди мелькала разметка и иногда — сияющие дорожные знаки. Питер зажмурился: слишком боялся увидеть, как рядом с машиной бежит его преследователь.

Он даже не знал, кто или что это, но боялся его иррационально.

— Да так, ерунда, — со смешком ответил Адам. — Профессиональные шутки. Я не хочу показаться навязчивым, но как вы оказались в лесах так поздно, да еще и в такую погоду?

— Бежал, — ляпнул Питер раньше, чем успел спохватиться.

— За вами гнались? — Адам выглядел встревоженным. — Может, мне следует заехать в участок?

— Нет. — Питер покачал головой. — Нет, не надо. Я не преступник. То есть, они не преступники. За мной никто не гнался. Все нормально.

И тут Питер понял, что на его руке все еще болтался браслет пациента клиники. Он даже не подумал его снять во время бегства по лесу, потому что он не думал, что выйдет к людям. Он и не планировал. Он ни о чем не думал в тот момент, кроме того, что ему нужно было бежать.

Адам терпеливо ждал, и Питер понял, что ответа, который бы святого отца устроил, при себе у него нет.

Машина ехала медленно. Взгляд Питера скользнул к двери с его стороны. Он подумал, что успеет выскочить. Сил на это у него хватит. О том, что будет с ним дальше, он не думал.

— Это слишком долгая история, — сказал он и вместо того, чтобы распахнуть дверцу и вывалиться из машины на трассу, поддернул рукав парки.

Все это время Адам даже не смотрел на его руки — не очень осмотрительно со стороны того, кто по собственной воле подсадил в машину странного типа. Не смотрел он и сейчас. И Питер решил, что священник решил, что на все — воля Божья, и ему бы этому только порадоваться, но Питера продолжало грызть изнутри беспокойство. Он думал, что позволит себя довести до дома Адама. Там он найдет способ снять браслет. Дальше он отогреется и переоденется в теплые вещи, а потом уйдет.

Уйдет, не взяв ничего лишнего, хоть это будет и не умно с его стороны.

Ты слишком далеко все планируешь, а потом удивляешься, когда твои планы разваливаются как карточные домики, Питер. Что, я не прав?

Голос Ричи прозвучал слишком громко и близко, чтобы быть его галлюцинацией. Пальцы Питера сами легли на ручку двери и сжали ее. Машина вильнула на повороте, и это его встряхнуло. Питер бросил взгляд на заднее сидение, в окно заднего вида, но там никого не было. Тогда он сам убрал пальцы с ручки и снова поддернул край рукава.

— Долгая так долгая, — сказал в ответ ему Адам, давая понять, что Питер может рассказать, а может и не рассказывать — его устроят оба варианта. — Вы, похоже, попали в беду, и я подумал, что какая же разница, — продолжил говорить Адам, — что за беда. Люди должны помогать другим людям, Питер.

— Я...

Питер хотел спросить — откуда он знает его имя, потому что он Адаму не представлялся, но снова не смог совладать с собственной речью. Может, и представился, но его память снова сыграла с ним злую шутку. Питер не знал.

Дальше они ехали в молчании, Адам даже радио не включил, и Питер был благодарен ему за тишину, в которой он слышал только тарахтение мотора и шорох шин по сырому от тающего снега асфальту.

В какой-то момент Питеру показалось, что он вот-вот откроет глаза и обнаружит себя вмерзшего в грязь в придорожной канаве, в которую он свалился, в очередной раз исчерпав запас сил. Но машина и святой отец на водительском сидении рядом отказывались пропадать и рассеиваться.

Придерживая рукав рукой, Питер закрыл глаза.

В салоне пахло хвоей. Абсолютно искусственный запах, потому что настоящий запах еловых ветвей он помнил с детства. Наверное, это способность такая была у спартанцев — распознавать подделки.

Машину снова тряхнуло, и он приоткрыл глаза. Снежинки расползались мокрыми каплями по лобовому стеклу. От печки по его телу разлилось болезненное тепло, и Питер почувствовал, что начинает медленно скатываться в дрему.

Нет, спать нельзя. Нельзя ни в коем случае, но тело его доводов не слушало.

Ричи, подумал он вдруг, все еще рядом. Я не видел его тела. Значит, он жив?

Жив?

Он спросил это сам у себя, но думать было очень тяжело. Тепло давило на его тело плитой.

Рокет сказал тогда что-то про скруллов.

Ричи должен был оказаться скруллом — это бы всех устроило.

Машину снова тряхнуло, но Питер уже этого не почувствовал.

 

***

Он не был скруллом. Он не был чертовым скруллом, хотя в глубине души Питер надеялся на это.

— Черт знает что, — сказал Рокет, — мы не можем быть уверены наверняка. Вдруг эти твари адаптировались к нашим приборам? Они и генетическую структуру копируют, знаете ли.

Ричи развел руками.

— Вы не можете быть уверены наверняка, — повторил он. Рокет ощерился и сплюнул.

Питеру было все равно. Мысль о скрулле-Ричи приходила ему в голову, когда они квартировались в борделях у шлюх (дешевое жилье в обмен на решение некоторых мелких проблем в лице проходимцев, которых у каждого борделя было — как у собаки блох). За отдельную плату скруллы-проститутки принимали тот облик, который был нужен клиенту.

Бизнес, ничего лишнего. Однажды Питер наткнулся на шлюху-скрулла с внешностью Джейсона Спартанского и едва удержался от того, чтобы купить его на ночь. Не для секса, понятное дело, Питер не был свихнувшимся настолько. Он сам не решил, для чего, просто в самой мысли было что-то... этакое.

Может быть, он бы всю ночь зачитывал этому псевдоДжейсону Декларацию Независимости, пока тот не взмолил бы о пощаде.

— Мы даже не можем спросить у него что-то такое, о чем знал только Райдер, — продолжил Рокет, — потому что эти ублюдины воспоминания тоже копируют. Типа того. Адаптивность, которой позавидуют терранские тараканы.

— Как ты вышел? — очень тихо спросила Гамора.

— Через вход, — ответил ей Ричи и улыбнулся, и у Питера сердце сжалось. Нет, это не был скрулл, скрулл не смог бы улыбаться так.

Наверное, Гамора это тоже поняла. Она повернулась и вышла, и если бы пневмодверью можно было хлопнуть, она бы точно это сделала.

Ричи одевался под ворчание Рокета, Питер пялился. Все шрамы на этом теле Питер помнил лучше своих, и все они были на месте: те, что остались от «человеческой» жизни Ричарда, те, которые Вселенский разум почему-то решил не убирать. Не счел их опасными для жизни.

— Эй, Квилл. — Ричи спрыгнул с койки и подошел ближе. — Пит, очнись. Земля вызывает Звездного лорда. Это правда я. Я вернулся.

Он взял Питера за подбородок и поднял его лицо, покрутил из стороны в сторону, словно разглядывал статуэтку.

— Похорошел, пока меня не было. Прям расцвел.

Он улыбался, а Питер не знал, куда себя деть. Сначала он хотел убежать, потом — упасть на пол и вымаливать прощение. Он понятия не имел, куда себя деть, поэтому ухмыльнулся и оттолкнул руку Ричи.

— Ты тоже неплохо выглядишь для беглеца из Раковой вселенной, — со смешком сказал он.

И впрямь.

 

Они собрались чуть позже вместе за столом, на котором было только протеиновое месиво: с поставками нормальной еды на Знамогде было худо. Ричи хотел слушать новости, но Стражам нечего было рассказывать.

— Ты исчез, и Квилл решил, что у него слишком мало проблем, поэтому теперь ебет мозг своему папаше. — Рокет поковырял в зубах ножом. — Или папаша ебет мозг Квиллу. Тут с переменным успехом. Нам особо нечего делать. Болтаемся по космосу, когда есть деньги. Когда нет — сидим на Знамогде.

— А с остальными что? — спросил Ричи.

— Разбежались кто куда, — ответил Рокет. — И правильно сделали. Все Космо под хвост летит. Он, кстати, тут, в службе безопасности. Можешь сходить проведать.

— Непременно, — пообещал Ричи.

Он не сводил с Питера взгляда.

— Так ты мне солгал, — вдруг сказала молчавшая до этого Гамора. — Квилл, подонок.

— Что мне оставалось делать? — как можно оптимистичнее ответил Питер. — Ты мне запястья до костей своей веревкой стерла.

 

***

Тут был провал, какая-то мутная липкая тьма. Питер ударился виском о стекло и открыл глаза, чтобы упереться взглядом в бившиеся о снег дворники. Свет в машине был выключен, они словно стояли на месте, пока их заносил первый снегопад штата Мэн, превращавший акры золотистого леса в черные когтистые остовы.

Небо посветлело, отразившись от снега, и на бледном фоне Питер видел скрюченные древесные лапы.

Самайн же. Должно быть, пару миль назад они пересекли черту, отделявшую мир живых от мира мертвых, и удар был такой силы, что Питеру вышибло дух.

— Вы спите, — мягко сказал Адам. — Нам еще долго ехать. Отдохните.

Питер не хотел отдыхать, он хотел бежать, даже если путь его грозил оборваться в снегу. Но ноги болели, и когда он попытался сдвинуться, то понял, что не может даже шевельнуться.

Он больше не уснул, скорее бодрствовал с опущенными веками, просыпаясь от каждой кочки, на которую налетала машина. Память его продолжала собирать саму себя, но он как будто смотрел на нее со стороны.

 

***

Иллюминатор в его каюте открывал вид на доки, отгороженные от сплошной космической тьмы воздушным силовым полем.

Это было красиво, но Питеру порядком осточертело, что единственным его развлечением в последнее время было наблюдение за прибытием и отбытием кораблей.

Правда, сейчас он предпочел бы пялиться в окно.

— Гамора меня послала, — немного растерянно сказал Ричи, подходя ближе, чтобы стать плечом к плечу с Питером. — Ну, ты знаешь, у нее с этим все сложно. Героически погибший воин возвращается? Нет, так не годится.

— Ей нужно время, — ответил Питер.

— Конечно, — легко согласился Ричи. — Всем нужно время.

Питер наконец осмелился посмотреть в его сторону, как-нибудь легко и непринужденно, словно не было тех долгих и страшных месяцев, и Ричард просто был в отлучке — восстанавливал Корпус, как и хотел, или шатался по галактикам, спасая попавших в беду дев. Но весь оптимизм испарился моментально, вся сила духа растаяла, как снег на мокром асфальте. Ричи смотрел на него и ухмылялся, и Питер ощутил мучительную фантомную боль от давно вынутых из-под кожи имплантов.

Вместо спокойных доков ему померещилось красное марево горящего флота, вместо кондиционированного воздуха — горькая гарь. Приятно смотреть на прошлое из настоящего, воображая, что было бы, обернись время вспять. Столкновение с прошлым оказалось невыносимым.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — полубессвязно сказал Питер. Слова получились сухими и безжизненными, звучали так, словно кто-то нанизывал на проволоку деревянные счеты.

— Да черт возьми, Квилл!

Ричи сгреб его и потянул на себя, сдавливая в объятиях, потом обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал. Питер боялся даже двинуться, хотя глупо было думать, что до этого не дойдет.

Было какое-то «но».

Наверное, потому что они никогда не спали просто так, не под действием адреналина, не потому что кто-то из них только что едва не откинулся, и не потому что жить им оставалось от силы пару дней, пока жуки не добрались до заставы.

 

***

Питер выругался на языке кри и открыл глаза, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Судя по часам на приборной панели, прошло всего пять минут.

Снег усилился, и Адам, похоже, сбавил скорость.

— Вы что-то сказали? — с учтивым беспокойством поинтересовался он, но Питер помотал головой.

Вся мерзость памяти была в том, что она не развеивалась после пробуждения. Воспоминания липли на кожу хуже промокшей одежды. Он замер, словно надеясь, что если он не будет шевелиться, хищник потеряет интерес и уйдет, оставит его в покое со своими мелкими проблемками, с отцом, сестрой и «Ранэвейз» в наушниках.

Впервые в его голове появилась мысль: «Я хочу домой». Не в уничтоженный мамин домик, не на Знамогде, не на Спарту, просто — домой. Как если бы у «дома» был некий нематериальный смысл. Вернуться в свою собственную голову, к своей собственной памяти, а не подбирать обрывки, как нищий — милостыню.

— Отец, — хрипло сказал Питер, — скажите вот что. Если бы ваш друг умер, и вы его оплакали, и вы справились с этой потерей и продолжили жить, но потом друг вернулся, живой и невредимый, — что бы вы сделали?

Адам ответил незамедлительно:

— Я был бы счастлив.

— А если бы... — Договорить он не смог, горло сжало спазмом. Адам встревоженно взглянул на него поверх тонкой оправы очков.

Он был каким-то карикатурно-идеальным, будто сошел со страниц книги. Идеальный святой отец — не хватало только нимба над головой и несовершеннолетнего мальчика рядом.

Интересно, как эта святость во плоти отреагирует на его рассказ? Как Питер сам отреагирует на него, когда вспомнит до конца?

 

***

Кожа под одеждой зудела, особенно там, где ее касались руки Ричи. Он припоминал, что так было и раньше, но жар перебивала вечная тупая боль от имплантов, адреналин, взвинченный врачами Кри болевой порог. Он мог не зацикливаться тогда, но сейчас ему не на чем больше было зацикливаться.

В какой-то момент он почти почувствовал себя униженным, попытался выкрутиться и отползти в сторону, но Ричи выругался и наотмашь ударил его по лицу.

— О боги, — тут же пробормотал он, глядя на ошарашенное лицо Питера, — боги, прости, я не хотел.

Может быть, Гамора бы двинула ему в ответ. Может быть, он хотел именно этого — получить кулаком в челюсть и почувствовать себя живым. В Раковой вселенной ведь нет смерти, а значит и жизни как таковой тоже нет.

Но Питер — не Гамора, Питер отполз к стене, и Ричард последовал за ним.

Он извинялся и выглядел таким искренне испуганным, что злиться на него Питер не смог. Встать и уйти тоже, и послать куда подальше.

Липкое ощущение униженности никуда не делось и только усилилось, когда ближе к концу Ричард сдавил пальцами его горло — не с какой-то добродушной игривостью, а жестоко и зло, впечатывая ногти в кожу, будто желая перемолоть шею в кашу.

Питер вцепился в его запястья, но это было то же самое, что пытаться сдвинуть с места звездолет. Ему оставалось только сдавить коленями бока Ричарда и хрипеть.

 

***

Синяки давно стерлись, но Питер все равно чувствовал их под синтетическим воротником парки: круглые следы, оставленные пальцами. Кое-где ногти вспороли кожу. Ощущение было таким, словно ему сплели узлом голосовые связки — словно он орал, не переставая, несколько часов, пока не охрип.

Почему, спрашивал себя Питер, глядя в черно-белую мглу за лобовым стеклом, почему он не удивился этому? Почему воспринял как должное? Акт бессмысленной злобы, до которой никогда не докатился бы Ричи, никогда, даже в худшие свои дни.

Любовь — слепая мразь, и нас лишает глаз. События Аннигиляции, бережно вытертые из его памяти стрессом, теперь представлялись Питеру ясным и тихим временем. Они могли сдохнуть, но, по крайней мере, все они были в своем уме. Ричи вышвыривал его из своей постели, когда был не в себе. Он уничтожал целые флотилии вражеских кораблей — сломать жалкому полукровке шею для него было секундным делом.

Но он был в своем уме.

 

***

Питер чуть не закричал.

Хватка на его плече тут же ослабла и когда Питер наконец открыл глаза, то увидел, что уже почти рассвело и Адам встревоженно смотрит на него

— Мы приехали. Теперь сможете выспаться по-человечески, а не урывками.

Я тебя помню, захотелось ему сказать этому человеку, что вглядывался ему в лицо. Ты попытался замаскироваться, но я узнаю тебя в любом отличие.

— Питер?

Теперь тревога просочилась и в голос священника. Может, он уже начинал жалеть, что позволил себе подобрать Питера на обочине дороги.

— Плохие сны, — коротко сказал тот в ответ. Тело его все еще не слушалось и казалось выдолбленным из цельного куска дерева. Очень тяжелого куска дерева. Так отвратительно он не чувствовал себя даже в древние времена на Килне.

— Плохой год? — спросил у него Адам и Питер ухмыльнулся.

— Плохая жизнь.

Он ждал, что Адам спросит у него что-то еще, но тот промолчал. Его дом стоял у почти самого поворота и Питер предположил, что стоит ему глянуть выбраться из машины и пройти вдоль дороги и завернуть, как он увидит в утренней дымке слабые очертания домов. Только я пойду в другу сторону, подумал про себя Питер.

— Из машины сами выберетесь или вам...

— Сам, — коротко ответил Питер, но решил, что прозвучало это достаточно грубо, поэтому он смягчил свой ответ улыбкой и прибавил: — Спасибо. Большое вам, правда, спасибо.

Адам коротко кивнул.

Паника никуда не делась. Она была похоронена внутри, и Питер знал, что рано или поздно она вырвется наружу. Но тогда Адам будет спать, или он сам будет очень далеко от его дома. Или не далеко, но достаточно для того, чтобы никто не слышал его криков в лесу. Питер не сомневался в том, что будет кричать. Вернувшиеся воспоминания напоминали ему импланты, которые ему вставили в тело на Килне, импланты, от которых он первые месяцы выл, когда оставался в одиночестве. То же самое было и с памятью — каждое из воспоминаний жгло его разум, и эта боль была хуже физической, хуже той, что он испытывал когда-то.

Но пока он не имел права рассыпаться.

Когда они выбрались из машины, Питер бросил осторожный взгляд в сторону Адама и ни капли не удивился тому, что тот больше не походил на Варлока. Перед ним был усталый пожилой человек в потертом темно-синем пальто поверх одежды пастора.

— Идемте в дом, — сказал он Питеру, а потом поставил машину на сигнализацию.

 

Пары часов сна было недостаточно для священника, но Питер был уверен в том, что в эти два часа Адам будет спать особенно крепко. Какая-то часть его упорно цеплялась за то, что священник подобрал его не случайно, что он всего лишь маска для другого, знакомого Питеру существа. Ну а что? Ты же тоже сбежал на Землю сам?

Нет, ты этого не делал, Питер. Тебя сюда отправили собственные друзья, потому что ты напугал их до чертиков.

Лежа в гостевой комнате и глядя в потолок, Питер подумал о том, что эта часть истории, все еще самая запутанная из-за таблеток, которые он принимал в клинике, пока не смог прийти в более-менее стабильное состояние, нуждается в уточнениях.

Ладно, неважно. Побег на Землю, где его никто бы не смог узнать, где он мог принять любое обличие и вести любую жизнь, которую мог выбрать без давления, например, предназначения, был бы для Адама отличным вариантом.

Только пастор не был Варлоком. Теперь Питер в этом был точно уверен.

Видимо, нужно заново учиться верить в простые совпадения.

Подождав еще немного, он медленно сел на кровати.

План был прост — идти дальше, пока его психика снова не начнет рассыпаться на части.

Питер выбрался из-под одеяла, быстро оделся в те вещи, что отдал ему Адам. Свитер был теплым, и Питер уже предчувствовал, как вспотеет минут через десять в жарко натопленной комнате. Джинсы на нем болтались, но Питер затянул пояс потуже. Не первый раз он носил одежду с чужого плеча, но могло быть и хуже. Бывало хуже — приходилось снимать одежду с мертвецов.

Он решил, что уйдет через черный ход. Браслет ему удалось снять еще пару часов назад, пока он был в душе. Там Питер провел час, стоя под почти обжигающими струями воды, которые так и не смогли вымыть холод из его костей. Потом он аккуратно срезал браслет и отправил его в мусорный мешок вместе с сырой и грязной одеждой.

Когда душ принимал уже Адам, Питер осторожно обследовал кухню, на которой наспех проглотил горячий кофе с каплей шерри для готовки (Питер сомневался, что святой отец использовал шерри, но догадывался, что тот держал бутылку на всякий случай) и выяснил, что задний ход открывается очень бесшумно.

Сейчас оставалось надеяться только на то, что Адам не запер дверь на кухне на все замки — Питер мог бы отомкнуть их и взломать, но не хотел терять на это время.

Но когда его взгляд наткнулся на термос, который торчал посреди кухонного стола, Питер понял, что заднюю дверь Адам оставил не запертой.

Вначале он решил, что не будет брать с собой термос, но потом передумал. Каким-то образом Адам понял, что Питеру нужна лишь короткая передышка, и он не останется дольше, чем на пару часов — наверное, священнику на своем веку довелось увидеть немало беглецов и бродяг. Он дал Питеру немного покоя и тепла, и Питер ему за это был очень благодарен. Поэтому деньги, который обнаружились под термосом, он проигнорировал.

Ему нужно было двигаться. Голова была совершенно пуста, но Питер знал, что долго это не продлится. Ему удалось отодвинуть панику и страх, запереть их, как когда-то неприятные воспоминания, но с воспоминаниями у него вышло лучше, а эти же скрепы не обещали держаться вечно.

Поэтому он сунул термос в карман старой куртки, которая тоже оказалась ему велика, и вышел на заднее крыльцо, закрыв за собой дверь.

 

***

Ему предстоял долгий путь, но он прошел не так много, как рассчитывал. Вначале у Питера начал ныть желудок, и он подумал, что нужно было не скромничать и заглянуть перед уходом в холодильник Адама. Но совсем скоро эта рациональная часть его сознания поблекла. На него снова накатило паникой, но не той, что гнала его вперед еще вчера.

Эта паника давила. Эта паника уговаривала его остановиться, лечь на снег и ждать, пока ранние морозы не доведут до конца ту работу, что начали вчера, и не прикончат Питера.

Приступ паники начал вытягивать одно воспоминание за другим, медленно, словно нитку бус. Питер остановился, сжав ладонями виски. И закрыл глаза.

Не нужно было никуда сбегать. Нужно было дождаться пробуждения священника, а потом, словно между делом, напроситься на исповедь. Он же священник, а значит — будет хранить тайну исповеди куда надежнее, чем, допустим, психотерапевт. Может, если бы он рассказал Адаму, ему стало бы легче.

Правда, Питер в этом сомневался.

Не останавливайся, двигай вперед.

Но он не смог сдвинуться с места, встав столбом посреди леса. До него донесся шум проезжавшей машины где-то за пределами его видимости.

 

— Эй, Пит? Ты слышишь меня?

Ричи пощелкал пальцами у него перед носом. На его лице должна была быть тревога, но на деле не было ничего, кроме плохо скрываемого любопытства. Питер не мог сдвинуться с места.

Первое время он ведь извинялся? Так? Ну, хоть в самом начале. А потом прекратил рассыпаться перед Питером в извинениях, поняв, что тот в них не нуждался.

Тогда Ричи начал перегибать палку даже с точки зрения Питареа, но сказать ему нет он не мог. Пребывание в Раковой вселенной кого угодно бы изменило, а Ричи еще вдобавок был на него зол. Очень зол, что бы там ни говорил Питеру. Иногда Питер замечал всплески злобы в его глазах, а потом перед глазами все у него начинало темнеть, потому что Ричи сжимал его горло снова изо всей силы и начинал двигаться в нем так, что становилось ясно: о том, что Питеру может быть больно, или он почти не в состоянии дышать, Ричи не думал

— Питер?

Он заморгал. Дыхание изо рта вырывалось беспомощными всхрипами.

Теперь на него смотрела Эбигейл Брандт.

— Питер, это очень важно. Мне нужны координаты этого...

Она не договорила. Ее смыло ударом, от которого у Питера онемела правая сторона лица. Он протянул руку, чтобы ощупать разбитую скулу, и услышал голос Ричи над собой:

— Да, так намного лучше. Ты хотя бы больше не тупишь.

Питер заморгал, чувствуя, как его внутренности скручивает в дергающий жгут. Его согнуло от этой боли, и чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, он обхватил себя руками.

— Питер. — Эбигейл потрогала пальцами место, куда пришелся удар Ричи, а потом ее пальцы снова стали его пальцами — теплыми, но совершенно не ощутимыми, — и Питер вновь услышал его голос:

— Почему бы тебе, Пит, не начать отвечать на мои вопросы?

Он зажмурился изо всех сил, потому что от этого сдвоенного воспоминания ему стало только хуже. Это была как помеха в трансляции, когда два сигнала смешиваются, накладываются друг на друга, но не сливаются в единую картинку, а существуют вместе и в то же время абсолютно отдельно друг от друга.

«Зачем тебе нужны координаты места, из которого ты сам вернулся, Ричи?» — чуть не спросил он, а когда открыл глаза, то увидел, что стоит посреди леса совершенно один.

Он заставил себя разжать пальцы и выпрямиться.

Пульс грохотал, отдавая в барабанные перепонки. Его мутило, но могло быть и хуже.

С Ричи всегда могло быть хуже. Дальше всегда было только хуже, поэтому он и...

На него снова накатило тошнотой, и Питер сплюнул в снег. Обычно такое хоть немного, но удерживало от рвоты. Вот и сейчас тошнота закончилась неприятным спазмом в желудке.

Это не Ричи задавал ему вопросы. Ричи делал с ним другие вещи, о которых жалел лишь в самом начале. Зато Эбигейл Брандт отправила его сюда, на Землю, обеспокоенная его состоянием, когда его друзья обратились к ней, потому что не знали, что с ним делать.

Как все удачно сложилось, да?

 

Да, подумал Питер, разворачиваясь в сторону дороги, очень.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Первый импульсивный порыв позвонить Брандт Леонард подавил — это было бы глупо. Еще до окончания дневной смены ему пришлось объявить о пропаже пациента и столкнуться с паникой руководства: тихим, но всепоглощающим ужасом людей, не желающих тревожить обитателей клиники.

В основном, это были звонки. Звонки в полицию, в службу спасения, в лесничество, в местные морги и больницы, шерифам мелких городков в округе.

С наступлением темноты он отправился на поиски вместе с егерем, стариком Джонсоном, и его дряхлым бладхаундом.

— По горячим следам мы его мигом отыщем, — заявил Джонсон, тыча псу под нос изношенную квилловскую футболку, до которой не успела добраться прачечная. — Это лучший нос Мэна, списан из полиции.

Морщинистая морда бладхаунда стала задумчивой, даже, казалось, вытянулась сильнее. Он покружил с минуту на одном месте и сел, почему-то не желая двигаться с места.

Леонарда кольнула неприятная мысль, что это могло быть связано с явной инопланетностью Квилла, невидимой для людей, но вполне очевидной для собаки. Джонсон растерянно толкал пса ботинком под зад, пока снег методично заносил все видимые следы.

Нет, это было бесполезно. Леонард не верил, что Квилл замерз где-то в снегу, не те ресурсы были у организма, но сейчас он мог быть очень далеко. Плутать в лесах или выбраться к дороге. На востоке, западе, севере или юге. Черт бы его побрал. Черт бы побрал самого Леонарда — психиатр-профессионал, называется.

Он рассказал руководителю клиники мисс Кин и полицейским все, что мог рассказать: да, у мистера Квилла была тяжелая депрессия, усугублявшаяся галлюцинациями, даже, возможно, непроработанное ПТСР, они как раз этим занимались, да, бывший астронавт, нет, никаких склонностей к побегам. На вопрос мисс Кин о том, мог ли Квилла кто-нибудь похитить, Леонард только покачал головой. «У него не было врагов», — сказал он. По крайней мере, тут.

Если Брандт ничего не скрывала.

Эта мысль поразила его неожиданно. Почему он не подумал об этом раньше? Эбигейл Брандт была вещью в себе, хитрой и умной штучкой, за которой тащилась целая армада скелетов в шкафу. Не то чтобы паршивая овечка — кто в КЛИНКе таким не был, — но вполне себе волчица во главе стада баранов.

Он снова подумал о том, чтобы позвонить ей, но быстро себя разубедил. Сейчас у него было преимущество. И полное непонимание, что же делать дальше.

Вскоре к лесничему присоединились полицейские — и их собаки оказались не полезнее егерского бладхаунда-пенсионера. После трехчасовых плутаний по лесу отряд умудрился потерять одного из бойцов, и за его поиски растерянные псы принялись с энтузиазмом, словно желая загладить предыдущую неудачу.

Ублюдок как сквозь землю провалился, думал Леонард, чувствуя, что начинает закипать. Успокоения ради он одолжил у Джонсона сигарету и закурил, глядя на медленно падающий снег.

— Вы б пошли поспали, Леонард, — сказала мисс Кин, сочувственно глядя на него из-под прибитой снегом челки. — От вас тут проку мало.

Леонард выбросил окурок, развернулся и пошел в клинику, но не к себе в комнату, а в палату Квилла, где тщательно все обыскал. Но эта комната ничем не отличалась от комнат других пациентов, никаких намеков на индивидуальность, ни записки, ни блокнота. Отчаявшись, Леонард ушел к себе, чтобы выпить стакан хереса и отбыть на четыре часа в сплошную тьму без сновидений.

 

Утром ничего не изменилось: ориентировку разослали по всем близлежащим городам, но «высокого блондина в темной парке, серых штанах и спортивных шлепанцах» никто не видел. Кого-то похожего описала билетерша железнодорожного вокзала в городке, расположившемся в тридцати милях от клиники, но, по ее словам, это был «вполне прилично одетый молодой человек, да, похож на парня с фото, но вещи не как вы сказали, он тут немного походил, погрелся и ушел, ну как все».

Собаки все еще были бесполезны, как и полиция. Снег продолжал идти, словно назло, старательно закрашивая рыже-зеленый пейзаж белилами.

 

Это был чудовищный день. Пациенты ничего не знали, но чувствовали общее напряжение: у психически неуравновешенных тонкое и острое чутье на такие вещи. Даже миссис Славински отвлеклась от порчи бумаги и целый день сидела у окна, глядя на то, как уборщики разгребают снег у ворот.

Леонард ушел спать с горестным и тяжким чувством, будто на легкие кто-то положил камень. Выжидать дольше было глупо, Квилл скорее всего потерялся в лесах. Завтра придется звонить Брандт.

 

Не пришлось.

 

Ночью из полудремы Леонарда самого выдернул звонок, и сорванный голос по ту сторону спросил:

— Док?

Всю дрему с Леонарда как рукой сняло — он вцепился в трубку, на ходу выбираясь из-под одеяла и натягивая на себя халат.

— Ты где, Питер? Я приеду за тобой. Ты цел?

— Цел, — невесело хмыкнул Квилл. — Надо встретиться, док. У меня есть, что тебе рассказать. Только никому ни слова. Возьми машину и записывай адрес.

Леонард нацарапал карандашом на столешнице пару слов и, не дождавшись гудков, бросился одеваться.

 

***

— Тебе придется заплатить за мой кофе, — сказал ему вместо приветствия Питер Квилл, — С наличкой у меня проблемы.

Выглядел он диковато, но пристойно — как раз так, как должен был выглядеть человек, который своими полуночными шатаниями по забегаловкам не вынуждает официанток думать о вызове копов.

Леонард сел напротив него, расстегнул верхние пуговицы пальто, но снимать его не стал.

— Зеленого чая, милая, — попросил он у подошедшей к ним официантки в фирменном розовом платье.

— Остался только с жасмином, — сказала она, а потом зевнула. Девушка даже не попыталась притвориться бодрой и доброжелательной. Оно и понятно — в четыре часа утра, в закусочной с парочкой посетителей и старшей официанткой, откровенно дремавшей за стойкой.

— Сойдет, — кивнул Леонард, а когда девушка отошла от их столика, чуть наклонился к Квиллу и спросил:

— Ты с самого начала мог из клиники сбежать, получается?

Квилл поморщился. Он откинулся на спинку диванчика и сказал:

— Я знаю, что у тебя полно вопросов ко мне. Ну, так вот, док, забудь о них. Потому что к тому, что действительно происходит с нами обоими, они не имеют никакого отношения. Они не важны, док. О, вижу этот взгляд. Пытаешься сейчас проанализировать то, что я тебе говорю, на процентное содержание в моих словах параноидального бреда.

Ну, так вот, — Квилл сделал маленький глоток из своей кружки, — его там нет.

В ожидании своего чая Леонард пододвинул к себе кофейник — тот уже успел порядком остыть — и пустую вторую кружку. Видимо, Квилл попросил принести кофе на двоих, какой предусмотрительный.

Он налил себе кофе, сделал глоток. Кофе оказался таким, как он и предполагал, — мерзким и холодным. Поэтому Леонард потянулся за сахарницей.

Он не хотел кофе, но ему надо было как-то успокоиться. Еще никто после его так называемого воскрешения не вызывал у Леонарда настолько сильного желания ему врезать. Ему хотелось схватить Квилла за шиворот и бить о стол, пока у того голова не расколется.

Плохо, док, очень плохо.

Так что ему нужно было чем-то занять руки, какой-нибудь простой однообразной деятельностью, чтобы немного привести себя в состояние спокойствия.

За последние дни он, правда, уже успел позабыть, что же это такое.

— Что ты думал о моем состоянии изначально?

— Постравматический синдром, — ответил Леонард. Он сделал еще один глоток кофе. — Как следствие — частичная потеря памяти, замещенные воспоминания...

— Угадал только с воспоминаниями. Точнее, с их замещением. — Питер усмехнулся, и Леонард понял, что же ему в нем сейчас не нравилось.

Он видел перед собой совсем другого Квилла — ни одного из тех, к которым привык. Он больше не выглядел растерянным, как перед своим побегом. Он больше не выглядел самоуверенным засранцем, как во время их первых бесед.

Питер выглядел собранным и злым. Таким, каким, видимо, был прежде.

— Что ты знаешь об Эбигейл Брандт?

— Немного.

— Вот и я не так чтобы очень много. Но мы с Рокетом сталкивались с ней, когда Танос решил пройти через всю Вселенную, пытаясь отыскать и убить своего сына. Мы с Рокетом ее спасли. Раньше этого было достаточно, чтобы ты мог назвать человека если не другом, так хотя бы приятелем, и немного ему доверять.

— К чему ты клонишь?

Питер громко вздохнул. Потом потер виски. В этот момент рядом с их столом снова появилась официантка. Она поставила перед Леонардом чайничек. Прежде чем уйти, она улыбнулась, но ее улыбка очень быстро потухла, когда девушка поняла, что ей в ответ улыбаться не будут.

— Она сдала меня, потому что специалисты КЛИНКа не смогли справиться с моей травмой. Но зачем они вообще за меня взялись?

— Твои друзья тебя к ним отправили, потому что в космосе слабо представляют, что делать с безумцами. Ну, кроме, разве что, сажания их на трон какой-нибудь галактической империи. Как я слышал.

Питер шлепнул ладонью по столу и рассмеялся.

— Ну да, ты прав. Только я не был безумен. Последние пару дней я находился в постоянном спарринге с памятью, которая оказалась тем еще противником. Она меня здорово отделала, я тебе скажу. Я ушел в лес из клиники. Ума не приложу, как не подох там от переохлаждения, и до сих пор удивляюсь, что после своих блужданий среди деревьев под снегом даже насморка не подхватил. Потом меня подобрал священник. Потом я снова сбежал, на этот раз от него. А потом я стал вспоминать, но кое-что другое, док.

— Что же?

— Эбигейл Брандт и ее вопросы о Раковой вселенной. Ей очень нужны были координаты для входа в нее.

Леонард кивнул. Это, конечно, здорово тянуло на бред, если подумать. И в равной степени тянуло на правду.

— Вижу, ты мне не очень-то веришь. Но это можно легко исправить.

— Это как же? Устроить нам троим очную ставку?

Питер помотал головой и снова потер виски.

— Нет, док. Я предлагаю тебе поговорить с моей командой.

— Для этого нам надо вернуться в клинику, Питер.

— Не думаю, — Квилл снова ухмыльнулся, — есть и другой способ.

— Это какой же?

— У тебя есть телефон? Мне надо кое-кому позвонить.

 

***

Все это время Леонард не особо отслеживал события, происходящие в мире супергероев и мутантов. Он считал, что эта часть его жизни окончена, так что предпочел сделаться одним из тех обывателей, для которых не существовало больше команды Мстителей с Железным Человеком и Капитаном Америкой во главе. Нет, сейчас что-то снова происходило, что-то, отдаленно напоминавшее Гражданскую Войну, — бледная копия, без ее трагедий и разрушений, еще одно свидетельство того, что если у ребят в цветных колготках не будет общего врага, то они начнут бить друг другу морды.

С годами супергероика измельчала.

Из разговора Питера с Тони Леонард понял, что Старк перебрался в Сан-Франциско. Питера это удивило. Леонарда — не очень. Он помнил, что когда-то Старк уже перебирался на побережье, но не один, а в компании кого-то из Мстителей. Или это был не он, и Леонард его с кем-то путал? Ладно, это к делу не относилось.

Питер попросил Тони прибыть к ним как можно скорее и захватить с собой коммуникатор, который он сам некогда Тони и подарил. Леонарду он передал телефон, чтобы тот подсказал Железному Человеку, где их искать.

Затем Леонард расплатился по счету, они поднялись и вышли из закусочной. До рассвета оставалось несколько часов, так что вероятность того, что во время встречи с Железным Человеком на них наткнется какой-нибудь ранний лесоруб, была сведена практически к минимуму.

Они молча двинулись в сторону леса.

— Мне хочется...

— Спрашивай, — глухо сказал Питер, поднимая ворот своего пальто, еще более сосредоточенный, чем раньше.

— Откуда она все это узнала?

— Некоторое время с нами была Камми. Камми нашла нас сама. На Земле была какая-то заварушка, она явилась на Знамогде, принялась обвинять Дракса в том, что он даже не попытался ее отыскать, что, мол, из-за него она оказалась во всем этом дерьме с реалити-шоу, в котором погибли ее друзья. Стыдно сказать, но я тогда во все это не особо вникал. Она еще совсем ребенок, а смотрит на всех, кроме Дракса, так, словно они дерьмо, которое к ее ботинкам пристало. Ну, Дракс рассказал ей про то, что с нами со всеми было. И откуда мне и ему пришлось вернуться. Потом Камми пропала. Потом я узнал, что она работает, вроде бы, на КЛИНОК теперь, и вот я здесь.

— Зачем Брандт вход в Раковую вселенную?

— Твои вопросы заставляют меня с ностальгией вспоминать наши сеансы. Знаешь, там хоть не было так холодно. В октябре всегда так холодно в Мэне?

— В ноябре. Сейчас уже ноябрь, Питер.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся тот, — так вот, в ноябре тут так всегда холодно?

— Зима раньше пришла. Может, погоду опять перекроили какие-то события. Я их, если честно, не отслеживаю.

— В этом мы слегка похожи. Мы тоже перестали их отслеживать.

Они остановились возле заколоченной и наполовину развалившейся лесорубки. Леонард чаще всего приходил сюда в те дни, когда ему начинало казаться, что одна из его прежних личностей начинает просыпаться вновь. У этого места была плохая репутация. Этот участок леса был в частной собственности, но его владелица предпочитала греть косточки в Малибу. Вроде бы тут кого-то крайне жестоко убили, поэтому продать землю можно было лишь себе в убыток. Люди обвиняли в смертях то вендиго, то оборотней, и Леонард приходил сюда иногда в слепой надежде, что если Самсон вдруг решит проснуться, то это произойдет здесь, в этом месте, которое люди и так обходят за несколько миль.

— Я не знаю, зачем ей эти координаты. Наверное, она хочет взглянуть на место, где нет Смерти. Или думает, что сможет использовать эту Вселенную во благо людей. Знаешь, может, ей не терпится возвести там какую-нибудь тюрьму для Таноса или кого-то вроде него. С Негативной Зоной так же вышло. Но меня мало интересуют ее мотивы. Я все еще не могу поверить в то, что она использовала моего мертвого друга, чтобы вытащить из меня эти чертовы координаты.

Лицо Питера исказилось. Леонард участливо потрепал его по плечу.

— Значит он — мертв?

— Да, — выдохнул Питер, — Ричи мертв. Мертвее мертвого. Все, что я вроде как вспомнил в тот раз, отправило меня в такую кататонию… Неудивительно, что Рокет и остальные всполошились и решили отправить меня к первому же человеку, которому могли доверять. Кэрол же была здесь, на Земле. О, смотрите, вот и Старк.

Леонард задрал голову и увидел, что к ним стремительно приближается сияющая точка. Точка с каждой секундой становилась все больше и больше, принимая очертания человека, с которым после Гражданской Войны Леонард предпочел бы не сталкиваться никогда. Он слышал, что после нее и у Тони были не самые легкие времена, а потом его убили и вернули к жизни, и Леонард Самсон решил, что самое время заняться собственными проблемами, а проблемы остальных людей решать только в строго отведенные для этого и хорошо оплачиваемые часы.

Тони Старк обновил броню. Ничего красного или желтого. Теперь Тони Старк очень здорово напоминал собой сияющую алюминиевую кастрюлю. Так что Леонард не смог сдержать усмешку.

— Джентльмены, — поприветствовал их Тони, приземляясь. — Отличное место вы выбрали для встречи. Словно декорации из «Твин Пикса». Дайте угадаю. Тут кого-то убили?

— Люди всякое говорят, — сказал Леонард в ответ. — Но это имеет мало отношения к нашему делу.

— Я, кстати, был уверен, что ты мертв, док, — сказал Тони.

— Для остального мира я и продолжаю оставаться мертвым, Старк.

— Разумная стратегия в наше время. И все же, что вы оба тут...

— Это долгая история, Тони, — оборвал его Питер. — Уверен, что она такая же долгая, как и твоя история о том, почему ты перебрался в Сан-Франциско.

— Тогда оставим до другого раза, — сказал деловито Старк. Питер кивнул, и по его выражению лица Леонард догадался, что другого раза не будет.

Таков уж был этот мир — все события происходили на фоне других событий, и уследить за всем было решительно невозможно даже с кучей свободного времени.

— Держи. — Тони протянул Питеру коммуникатор.

— Мне на время. Я просто хочу попросить ребят меня забрать отсюда. Ну и надо, чтобы Самсон кое-что у них спросил.

— Полагаю, что в этом нет особой нужды, Питер, — сказал Леонард, и на лице Квилла впервые за все это время появилась растерянность.

— Вот так берешь и веришь мне, док?

— Полагаю, что вопросы надо задавать Эбигейл Брандт. А она мне даст не те ответы, которые мне нужны, а те, которые будут ей удобны. Будет крутиться, как змея на сковородке, и выйдет сухой из воды.

— Я думаю, — сказал Питер, — тебе надо перебраться отсюда в какое-нибудь другое место. Собери вещи и вали отсюда. Ей удобно иметь с тобой дело, потому что ты вроде как был мертв.

— А с теми, кто у нас вроде как был мертв, а потом вдруг взял и вернулся к жизни, разбирается спецотдел ЗАЩИТы, — сказал Старк, сложив руки на груди, и по его не очень веселой улыбке Леонард понял, что он говорил правду.

Он помнил ЗАЩИТу немного другой, а теперь выяснилось, что у нее, как и у Гидры, множество отростков, и не все эти отростки исполняют то, ради чего ЗАЩИТу в свое время создал Фьюри.

Он ошибся. Супергероика не измельчала. Она сделалась грязной.

— Я отойду, — сказал он, потирая переносицу.

Питер был слишком вовлечен в попытку наладить контакт со своей командой, что-то настраивая в коммуникаторе. Старк ему коротко кивнул. В его взгляде было понимание, и Леонард тут же резко отвернулся и зашагал к деревьям.

Ему нужно было успокоиться и немного подумать в тишине, иначе он рисковал добавить к слухам о бесновавшемся в этих лесах вендиго парочку новых.

 

Он недолго блуждал между деревьями.

Потихоньку болезненная пульсация в затылке сошла на нет. Леонард остановился и прижался к дереву лбом.

Теория всего произошедшего с Квиллом выходила почти складной. Немного зная Эбигейл Брандт, он даже был готов поверить в то, что все было именно так. Вероятно, директор КЛИНКа поняла, что дела в космосе, как и на Земле, можно вести грязно. А может, последнее столкновение с Таносом заставило ее начать искать другие пути, чтобы защитить Землю. Все же, когда Мстители выполняют твои прямые обязанности лучше тебя, это задевает.

А тут и Квилл с его историей возвращения из Раковой вселенной удачно подвернулся ей под руку.

Вероятно, вначале она знала мало, и именно те сведения, которыми она тогда располагала, она и скинула Леонарду. Зато те досье, что появились у Эбигейл Брандт после возвращения Камми со Знамогде, были куда полнее и подробнее.

Эбигейл Брандт хотела сделать как лучше для Земли, и Леонард подумал, что если бы все вышло, то Питер Квилл навсегда остался бы в клинике, неуверенный в том, что из его воспоминаний правда, а он сам закончил бы свои дни в одном из этих отделов ЗАЩИТы, на который ему намекнул Тони, и с которым Леонард надеялся никогда не столкнуться.

Последним, кто пытался загрести жар его руками, был Норман Озборн, и после него Леонард недолго был убежден в том, что больше подобного с ним не случится. Потом он умер. И вот теперь все повторилось.

Нужно бы собрать вещи, подумал он. Жаль, что придется покинуть клинику, зато можно будет отправиться туда, где никто не попытается его отыскать. В джунгли Южной Америки или куда-нибудь на острова Океании. Хорошо, что на Земле еще не перевелись дикие местечки. А даже если они закончатся, останется космос.

— Ну, нет, — сказал Леонард Самсон дереву, — к звездам — никогда.

 

***

— Полагаю, что ты прав, — сказал Леонард, вернувшись к Квиллу и Старку, — и мне нужно собрать вещи. Все еще не могу понять, что же у спецов Эбигейл пошло не так, раз они не все подтерли за собой.

Квилл посмотрел на него очень усталым взглядом.

«Все пытаетесь вывести меня на чистую воду, док? — говорил этот его взгляд. — Вам мало правды?»

— Я не знаю. Все же я не совсем человек. Кто знает, как обстоят дела с этими психоштучками у гибридов. Спартанцы слабо поддаются внушениям — это как компенсация за то, что в их расе никогда не рождаются телепаты. Может, в этом все дело? Я стал вспоминать, и следом за вложенными в меня воспоминаниями я вытащил то, что спецы Брандт якобы стерли.

Леонард кивнул. Еще одно хорошее объяснение.

— Если что, док, то могу подкинуть тебя до Сан-Франциско. Я подумал, что мне может понадобиться...

— Нет, спасибо. Я уже знаю, куда мне двигаться дальше.

— Ну, как знаешь, — сказал ему на это Старк.

— Я бы предложил тебе отправиться со мной в космос. Тем более, что нам по старой традиции снова нужен землянин в команду, но ты сам уже все решил для себя, и я не могу настаивать.

— Да, — сказал Леонард, — не можешь, но спасибо за предложение, Квилл. Жаль, что мы познакомились при таких обстоятельствах.

Он протянул Питеру руку, и тот ее пожал. Его пожатие оказалось очень сильным и нервным. Леонард заглянул ему в лицо, но взгляд Питера оставался все таким же твердым и уверенным, словно Квиллу наконец удалось собрать себя прежнего до конца.

Уверен, подумал про себя Леонард, что так оно и было.

— Так когда тебя заберет команда? — спросил он.

— Через пару часов. Путь от Знамогде все же неблизкий. Да и мимо цепких радаров Брандт нужно прошмыгнуть. Но ты не волнуйся, волки меня тут не сожрут.

— Я предложил ему свою компанию, но он и меня отшил, — сказал Тони Старк, но по его виду было ясно, что Тони это не сильно расстроило. Кажется, его нервировало то, что он улетел так далеко от Сан-Франциско, так что Леонард сделал себе засечку в памяти на будущее, что стоит все же догнать события супергеройского мира через серфинг по сайтам с новостями. Но это так, когда у него появится время, и если ему все еще будет интересно.

— Я думаю, что мистеру Квиллу нужно побыть немного одному. Земляне для него не самое лучшее место.

— Так что же все-таки произошло? — не унимался Старк. Питер и Леонард переглянулись. Квилл закатил глаза:

— Он с тебя так не слезет. Я его знаю.

— Я его тоже знаю. В некотором роде.

— Ну, вот и отлично, — с этими словами Тони похлопал Леонарда по плечу. — Позвони мне, док, когда будешь в Сан-Франциско. Я уверен, что ты отправишься именно туда. А знаешь, почему? Потому что я смогу гарантировать тебе безопасность в своем городе. Подумай об этом.

Вот упорный сукин сын, устало подумал Леонард.

— Удачи, Питер. Ты просто позвони мне, когда будет желание. Береги себя.

— Ты тоже, Старк.

Тони салютнул им на прощание и взмыл в небо.

Они молча смотрели на то, как Старк становится всего лишь очередной сияющей точкой на небосклоне, а потом Питер сказал:

— Спасибо за участие, док. И удачи. Надеюсь, что времени на то, чтобы удрать, у тебя будет достаточно.

— Удачи, Квилл, — Леонард ему устало улыбнулся, — надеюсь, твоя команда не затянет со своим появлением. Я пойду.

— Прощай, — сказал ему Питер и улыбнулся. Что- то нервное померещилось Леонарду в этой улыбке, но он решил, что порядком уставший за эти дни разум играет с ним в игры.

Сейчас Питер Квилл выглядел здоровее, чем за все время, что Леонард его знал. Удивительная все же штука — человеческая психика. И не человеческая тоже.

И все же, почему он так легко сдался всем этим объяснениям, так легко принял ту правду, не стал ставить под сомнения слова Квилла?

Может, дело было в том, что по первому же звонку Эбигайл Брандт он понял, что не особо верит этой женщине. Но у нее на руках был человек, которому нужна была помощь, и именно поэтому Леонард не смог сказать ей «нет».

Он обернулся и увидел, что Питер все еще стоит в слабом масляном свете фонаря, висящего на крюке возле заколоченной двери лесопилки. Питер махнул ему рукой, и Леонард помахал в ответ.

С каждым шагом ему становилось все легче на сердце, и когда Леонард Самсон добрался до своей припорошенной снегом машины, он подумал, что Сан-Франциско — не такая уж и плохая идея.

Ему не обязательно работать на Тони Старка, но он с удовольствием примет обещание о гарантии своей безопасности, как возмещение за весь тот ущерб, что тот ему когда-то нанес.

И правда — ведь неплохо?

Леонард Самсон улыбнулся своим мыслям и включил в машине радио.

 

 


	6. Вместо эпилога

Когда Самсон растворился в темноте среди деревьев, Питер привалился спиной к заколоченной двери лесопилки и закрыл глаза. Ему было очень холодно, словно теплый свитер, пальто и хорошие, прочные ботинки как раз для такой погоды перестали его согревать. Но к внешнему холоду этот холод не имел никакого отношения.

Питер вымерзал изнутри.

Его снова затошнило, и он, теперь уже не сдерживаясь, наклонился, чтобы его вырвало недавно выпитым кофе прямо на снег.

Холод рождался в его голове, и от нее же очень медленно расползался по всему телу, но Питер знал, что до смерти тут не замерзнет.

Команда прилетит за ним раньше.

Он отер ладонью губы, потом отошел к одному из бревен, вросшему со временем в землю.

Как он и сказал Самсону, память, терзавшая его последние два дня, была жестоким противником.

В его рассудке поселилось целых три Питера Квилла. Первый шатался по космосу в компании оборванцев, бывших преступников и убийц, ругался с отцом, болтал по голографу с землянкой Китти Прайд и чувствовал себя великолепно. Второй был выжран изнутри чувством вины, разбит и втоптан в грязь, запертый в бесконечном круге насилия, из которого не мог вырваться. Третий прижал лучевую пушку к затылку Ричарда Райдера и нажал на спусковой крючок, после чего воткнул дуло себе в рот. Прикончить себя он не успел, безумие настигло его раньше.

Был и четвертый Питер Квилл, который стоял на коленях у разваленной лесопилки, в жидком свете масляной лампы, и пытался понять, какая же из его личностей настоящая. Им владело любопытство исследователя, смешанное с ужасом ребенка, решившего втайне от родителей посмотреть «Пятницу 13».

Питер не чувствовал себя чокнутым, скорее, просто запутавшимся. Он знал, что еще немного — и правда раскроется, как только за ним прилетит команда.

Черт возьми, почти простонал он, хочу ли я это знать? Кого я увижу, когда на опушку приземлится шаттл?

Эта клятая Брандт со своими волчьими глазами засунула в его голову ручонки, перевернула там все и не удосужилась прибраться за собой. Какой хитроумный и ловкий ход: свести с ума и заточить на Земле, как безумного короля — в темнице. Ее бы ум — да братьям Бадун.

Питер закашлялся, как кот, пытающийся выблевать шерстяной комок. Он сдержался и отполз в сторону, вернувшись к своему месту у двери.

Снег продолжал идти — уже не пушистыми хлопьями, а мелкой острой крупой. От холода Питера начало колотить, но дрожь быстро перешла в сонливую кататонию.

Когда лесопилку озарил прожектор вышедшего из стелса шаттла, Питер даже не вздрогнул, только улыбнулся. Он был готов.

 


End file.
